The Wounded Angel
by southpearl
Summary: Hermione changed after the war. She leavse the magical world after the war when she lost almost all her friends. Her once innocent heart are now tainted. Paul is the most volatile wolf in La Push and a known resident man whore. But with a single glance everything change. She owns him and he is willing to do everything just for her to be happy... hopefully by his side.
1. The beginning

**Prolonged**

The war is finally over and the light side won but she feels so miserable that keeps on breaking her. They won but they also loss so many to the dark side. She loss her classmates, friends and family. Every time she sleeps she kept on dreaming how the death eaters tortured her parents in front of her until they died during her six year and it is still a wonder to everyone how she managed to survived that night.

Sometimes if not her parents the death of Tonks,Collin,Serius and …Ron hunts her, it was a pure torture knowing that she just watch them die and did nothing but watch.

She was supposed to be the brightest witch of her generation but all her knowledge and power didn't help her save all of them . When Ron died in front of her she felt as if a part of her died along with him.

During the war she learned to hide her emotion and cover up damage to her once innocent mind, heart and soul and all she can do she is carry the burdens and learn to leave with it. She can't even remember when was the last time she smiled a real smile.

All she wish for is to be the know it all bookworm again , the one that always force Harry and Ron to study and the one that always worry due to the upcoming exam, but as hard as it is she can't go back to what she used to be.

Harry…if he is just here maybe she can still believe that everything will be better but his been missing, because after he casted the last spell that vanquished the dark Lord forever he just disappeared and many believed that he died along with Voldemort.

They said that whatever spell Voldemort casted destroy Harry's body into tiny pieces. Maybe that is the main reason while almost everyone accepted his death easily even the Weasley but she is different she does not need evidence to prove that he is still alive somewhere out there, she can feel it and she will grab even the slightest hope to find Harry's even though no one believe in her.

They all wants her to give up and honestly its became really tiring hearing them saying that. She is not a bloody Gryffindor for nothing so she will never stop she already loss Ron and she will not loss Harry she will continue finding him until her heart stop beating.

George must be the only one that understand her maybe because he knows where she coming from. Fred is still in coma until now and there is no sign of him coming back to the real world.

If there is one thing good that happened during the war is when she discovered her real identity that gave her so much power and resources that helps her do her secret mission in finding Harry. The war maybe over but her instinct keep on saying that this might just be the beginning. And she asked Merlin that hopefully she is wrong because if not she might totally loss everything this time.

**Age **

Sam-21

Lea-20

Paul-19

Jared-19

Jacob-17

Embry-17

Quil-17

Brady-15

Collin-15

Seth-15

Paul POV

Whether he admits it or not he really wanted to imprint, to have a connection to someone just like the connection his brothers have to their imprint. His been longing for that to happen but as times pass by he can't help but loss hope.

Paul signed deeply while starting to dress himself. He is known as a resident man whore not only in La Push but also in Forks and honestly he is getting tired in constantly playing around although sex is amazing he still can't help but to feel incomplete and loss after his rendezvous.

"What are you doing babe?" said a very seductive voice but instead of feeling hot and aroused again just like last night he felt disgusted especially when the girl pressed her bared chest to his back.

Paul didn't even cast a single glance to the girl while answering her in a very bored tone. "I'm leaving."

"But babe we can still have fun…I'll make you happy again."

"No!I'll pass have fun on your own." After putting his shoes Pau'walks toward the door without bothering to look at the girl. But he abruptly stop when he almost hit by a vase but thanks to his quick wolf reflex he managed to avoid it without difficulty.

Paul felt himself started to shake due to extreme anger. With a predator look he turn to face the girl who are now shaking upon seeing the scary expression on Paul's face. "Do that again and I promise I will be your worst nightmare!"

Upon seeing the terrified expression on the girl's face Paul felt satisfied but not enough to calm himself. And before he exposed his secret he walk out the door and run to the forest as fast as a human can be and when he know that no one can see him he phased into his wolf.

"What the heck Paul! Can you control your anger!"

Paul can hear the anger in Sam's voice upon seeing what happened in his thoughts but he chose to ignore it, all he wants is to run and run and clear his head.

"I wish you will find your imprint already, maybe she will be the only one that can tame you."

And Paul can't help but silently agreed to him…Hopefully he will…and hopefully she can heal the hole inside his heart.

**Hermione POV**

Hermione cant help but release a very calm sign while looking at her new home. It was large and have a very domestic ambiance. Maybe George is right she really needed time away from wizardry world.

If only Harry and Ron are still here she is sure that they would be by her side joking around while they are unpacking their things and just thinking about made her feel the familiar longing in her heart. She missed them so much that it hurts.

"Welcome home Hermione…Welcome home…" Hermione quietly mused while looking at the window where many trees surround her new house.


	2. The Encounter

**Everyone Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wrong grammar. Hopefully you will continue to support my story. Thank you again.**

**Chapter I**

Hermione signed quietly while looking at the calming scenery of the First Beach in front of her. Honestly she can't quietly remember when is the last time she went to a beach to relax, and at that moment she is thankful to Kingsley for choosing this place as her new home.

While sitting at the sand Hermione hugs her legs and rested her face above her knees. _"Harry…Where are you?"_ she can it feel again..that pain in her heart that keeps on hurting her her more than those physical injuries that she received from the war.

Paul kept on growling while chasing the blood sucker…

"Damn! That leech is fast!"

He heard Embry but he paid him no mind even though he wants to agree with him. Every where they go they can smell that vampire's sickly sweet smell that makes his wolf side almost crazy due to it's desire to rip that leech throat.

"Paul,Embry and Jared phase back and hunts the leech in the First Beach..make sure that you will not attract any unwanted attention!"

Although part of him wants to protest but his body immediately followed their alpha's order. After putting their pants on the three immediately went to the first beach.

Paul cant help his grimace when he immediately smell the fouled and sickly smell of their mortal enemy making him released an involuntary fierce growl good thing the beach is deserted that time they don't need any annoying human that will question their sanity. The beach is so quiet and has an untouched atmosphere of the air. But they cannot be sure about that, after all they are dealing to a blood sucker.

After searching for a while he finally saw it…someone is moving at the far end of the beach. Without a second thought he run as fast as he can and attack the said leech. In his human form he mange to tackle the leech at the ground without difficulty which is kind of weird considering vampires supposedly rival a their strength.

Paul released an illusory growl while looking at the leech face who's eyes is close, maybe due to shock or hard impact to the ground but Paul gave no care about that he only thinks about destroying the vampire. But his growl immediately ceased upon seeing the most and almost ethereal face of the bloodsucker. And for unknown reason he felt sickly upon thinking that this angel in front of him is a leech.

He can't explain what is happening to him. He is the most volatile wolf in their pack the most untamed and the one with the volcanic temper even for a wolf. But just by being close to this girl calm him instantly and he can't find himself complaining. _"Darn it! What is happening to me!"_

And when the girl opened her eyes and his gray eyes met her soft brown eyes everything changed. The gravity doesn't hold him anymore. Everything that surrounds him… even the pack doesn't matter anymore. The only matter from now on is this girl, because from that very moment the girl owns his soul,body and heart.

"_Imprinting…"_ Paul finally named this strange feeling towards this girl. He can feel the hole in his heart starting to mend itself by just being close to her. Finally after a very long time of waiting his wish finally granted, he imprinted on an angel and he can't help but think how perfect this angel is.

"Hey!" He heard her speak for the first time and he can only grin upon hearing her soft voice.

**Hermione POV**

"Hey!" Hermione said annoyingly while struggling against the heavy body on top of her, but instead of saying anything the guy just grin at her stupidly which increased her annoyance. Her only wish is to have a peaceful day but this guy suddenly appeared and jump of her like a mongrel.

"Hey!" Hermione said louder this time hoping that this psycho guy will finally get off her.

"Yes.." The guy said softly while looking at her dreamingly and if possible his grin gets wider . Hermione silently wonder how he managed to do that and not splitting his face at the same time.

"Get off me!" she said quietly but firmly and according to Ron that tone of her is really scary.

"What?" That psycho guy said as if asking why would she wants him to do that.

"I said get off crashing me!" it takes a lot of discipline for Hermione not to throw the guy away from her magically. After the war she really hates almost all physical contact with anyone she can't remember how many already received the wrath of her wand after invading her personal space.

"Oh.." Hermione silently signed with relief when the heavy weight that crashing on her finally lifted. She stayed still for a moment quietly assessing if this psycho managed to inflict any damage to her while the said guy worriedly asking her if she is okay.

"Merlin, you're so noisy!" She said with a very irritated tone which shut the guy's mouth immediately. "Sorry." Hermione instantly felt the guilt upon seeing the hurt in the guy's eyes especially when he continued to apologize to her which she only gave a short nod as a response

Releasing a huge sign Hermione slowly stand up upon knowing that she is okay and the guy didn't manage to break any of her bones. She really want go home and sleep and maybe forget this stupid fiasco.

"Your heart is beating!" the loud voice of the guys interrupted Hermione in her silent musing. Merlin this guy is really loud. "Your point is?" Hermione look at Paul with a very bored expression.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Paul POV**

She is so beautiful even though she is _slightly_ annoyed at him right now Paul can't erase his grin while watching his imprint in her silent musing. But his grin suddenly faded upon hearing a steady heartbeats. He discreetly scans the beach for its source but he can only see Embry and Jared who are watching him and his imprint with amusement. And he is sure as hell that heartbeats doesn't belong to his brothers.

He looks again to his imprint upon realizing that those heartbeats belong to her, which only means one thing. ""Your heart is beating!" He blurted out of surprise and extreme happiness.

"Your point is?" His imprint looks bored while looking at him pointedly and suddenly he felt nervous and God he is Paul Lahote he don't get nervous, he never gets nervous especially in front of any woman… but this woman is not just any woman she is…she is his imprint..his everything even though how cheesy that sound is he is proud of it.

"Your human." Even in him his reasoning sounds stupid and he really wanted to kicked himself for that.

**Hermione POV**

Hermione intentionally look at the guy in intimidating manner and it seems effective judging by the way the guy looking at her nervously which kind of funny especially how tall this guy compared to her.

She is 5'5 although she is not short but compared to this giant which probably about 6 footer and above she felt so short. Even at first glance she notice immediately how gorgeous the guy is or according to Lavander and Parvati's vocabulary a "a very hot and yummy guy" but she is not them she maybe can notice men charming but she is not easily attracted to them because she is not a type of woman who see a guy based on their appearance.

Having 2 men for a best friend who seems to attracts women wherever they go maybe another reason why men doesn't catch her attention easily especially if those said men opened her eyes how complicated men can be which sometimes gave her headache.

"Of course I am human…just like you are." She said sarcastically in second line.

"Well..well..I..I…"

Hermione's eyebrow knitted while looking at Paul. There something odd about this guy she just can't figure out what it is but her instinct as a war survivor scream to her to be careful, even though the man seems to be harmless just but just looking to his awkward posture while trying to talk to her which is kind of a big failure especially now that he can't even form a single sentence.

Hermione signed loudly. "Whatever… I think I better go." Hermione turned her back and started to walked away but she immediately stop when the guy grabbed he right arm .

"_What the?"_ Hermione felt his abnormal heat but decide not to say anything about it. With a trained poker face while discreetly assessing him for any sign of danger. "Do you need anything Mister?"

"You can't leave..not now that I found you."

Hermione was speechless , not because of what he said but because of his expression. Panic is written all over his face and he seems so desperate. Now Hermione doesn't know how to react. _"Is this guy for real? He doesn't even know her but why is he acting like this."_

**Paul POV **

He feels as if his heart will explode due to extreme fear when his imprint said something about leaving. She can't leave, he just found her. He waited for her since he knows about the imprint. If she leaves he never see her again and by thinking about not seeing her ever again this hurts him more than anything.

His imprint lookes at him with extreme confusion and honestly he is ready to tell her everything right now…everything if it will guarantee that she will not leave him. He knows that he sounds so desperate but to hell with that the only matters to him right now is this woman. His woman..his angel..his everything.

"Look Mister I d-"

"Paul."

"Pardon?"

"I'm Paul."

His imprint looks at him with expressionless face that made him more nervous especially that he doesn't have any clue what she is thinking. He will give anything just to know what is running in that brain of her.

When the girl signed again her smell finally hit him. It smell like jasmine with a touch of mint which is driving his wolf side crazy. How can he mistaken this woman as a leech.

"Please don't le-"

"Paul!Paul!" Paul released a silent growl that invisible to human ears directly to Jared and Embry who are standing not far away from them and he knows that they heard him. How dared them interrupt him and his imprint.

**Jared POV**

"Come on man. We need to go, the leech is in the other side of the beach he might escape if we don't chase him right now." Jared said as quietly. They been watching Paul and his imprint interaction which kind of funny especially that they never saw Paul acted like that don't want to interrupt them but they need Paul strength especially now that they are sure that the leech that they are chasing are more powerful than others.

The leech even managed to spread his smell in the beach in a very short time and after Paul attacked his imprint they saw him waving at them as if mocking them and daring them to catch him which made his blood boil. This blood sucker doesn't fear them and he acted as if he is just playing them!

**Paul POV**

Paul wanted to protest but he knows that he needs to do this especially now that he has someone to protect. He will not let anyone hurt his imprint. Now that he found her he promise to take care of her whether she accepts him or not.

"Please stay here and wait for me… I will be right back." He said as desperately as he can hoping but by doing that he can convince her to wait for him.

**Hermione POV**

Hermione's confusion grew. She isn't used to that feeling. She's Hermione Granger for Godric's sake. The Brightest Witch of her Age. She knows everything there is to know. But right now she is really confused."What are y-?!"

"Please wait for me and I promised to come back."

Hermione signed again loudly which seems to become habit of her. "Fine."

**Paul POV**

Paul signed in relief upon hearing that. He wanted to hug her but he doesn't want to scare her away so he just looks at her intently as if trying to memorize her whole being which is what she are doing right now.

"Paul!"

It takes all his will to let her go but Paul released his imprint arm which he still holding. She already promised that she will wait for him so he has nothing to worry. He believe her because she will not leave..right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Sam POV**

Sam signed tiredly while looking at Paul's motionless body ,lying at the bed in his house. Paul's been like this ever since his imprint suddenly disappeared without any trace. Paul locked himself to the world he doesn't speak, eat, drink or do anything. And honestly he cannot blamed him because if that happened to Emily he will die.

"If he continue this he will die because the only reason that he survives is his wolf side." Jared said besides him looking as tired as he is while looking at Paul too.

"We need to find his imprint before that happens."

"Sam, we already tried that but until now we still don't have any fucking idea where that woman is! It is as if she never existed in the first place I honestly if I didn't see her myself I will doubt Paul."

Sam frowned. All of them are searching for Paul imprint continuously they even asked Jacob's pack and the Cullens but even with their combined effort they can't still trace the girl. "Whatever it takes we must find her! Because if we failed… I'm afraid Paul might not survive ."

**Paul POV**

_It's been 2 weeks since I last saw her. 2 whole weeks feeling this longing and depression. I need to see her, even just a single glance and I will be okay again. I can't understand it, why did she leave? She promised me that she will wait for me but when I came back after the leech escape she already gone not even leaving any trace, even her smell suddenly vanished._

_ Fate must really hate me. Why did fate allowed me to see my imprint if I cannot be with her? No…No…I cannot blame fate it my fault after all. Maybe my imprint noticed how dysfunctional I am compared to her. _

_But...is imprinting means finding your other half, right? Maybe she even just a little she felt that "pull" too._

_ He wants to hold on that little hope but as time pass by he cant help but succumb in depression because of the unbearable loneliness and extreme fear that he might never see his angel again._

**Hermione POV**

She felt so unsure and lost while sitting at the floor at the far corner of her living room and quietly watching the now destroyed living room caused by her unstable magic while being clean by Kreacher.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly while remembering what happened earlier that day.

_ Professor McGonagall can't help the gasped that escape in her lips upon seeing what happened to the living room of Marauders Den the new home of her former student Ms. Granger after Kreacher fetch her saying that his mistress needed her._

_ She knows Hermione as one of the most independent person that she knows and having her house elf fetch her in a frantic manner made McGonagall not to think twice and run to the fire place and floo to Hermione's new home._

_ The whole living room are in complete chaos, everything were destroyed but what surprise her more is when she saw Hermione who are kneeling and hugging herself at the center of the living room._

_ She never saw Hermione as vulnerable as now. She looks like a child lost while screaming silently for help, even at the war Hermione held herself like a true epitome of Gryffindor but back then she still have Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley to hold and support her but now she only has herself and it broke McGonagall to think how alone the witch must felt._

_ Slowly but surely Professor McGonagall took a small step toward her former student who have not yet notice her arrival. "Ms. Granger?" When Hermione didn't react at all she took another step closer until she is only one step apart from the girl. "Hermione?"_

_ When Hermione finally look at her for the second time that day McGonagall's heart broke upon seeing the hopeless and fragile look of the Brightest witch in Hogwarts._

_ "P-professor it hurts so m-much." Hermione said while tears freely flowing in her eyes "I Know Hermione but you need to calm down first."It takes a while before she managed to calm the poor girl._

"_W-what's h-happening to me P-professor?"_

_McGonagall kneel in front of Hermione. "Don't be afraid Hermione this is normal because your body is still adjusting because your magic is rapidly increasing that is why using even a simple spell can trigger it."_

"_W-what will I-I do t-then." _

_Hermione seems lost and McGoganall never hated the war more than now for making the girl feel this way. The Professor looks older than she is while looking at her student. "I suggest you stop using your magic for a while."_

"_S-stop using m-my magic?" Hermione felt as if her World stops hearing that. _

"_Not really stop it but i use it only if absolutely necessary. It's not permanent Hermione, it's just until you can finally feel that you can control your new magic."_

"_What if I can't control it?"_

_Mcgonagall smiled softly at Hermione. "Never doubt yourself Hermione after all you are the brightest witch of your generation. I will help you so you. And I assure you after a month you can use your magic again in its full potential without losing control."_

Hermione wants to believe that everything will be fine but after the war she knew that life is not a fairy tale.

"Young mistress…"Kreacher's voice wake up Hermione from her silent musing. She looks at him and silently wait for him to say what he wants.

"Why don't you go out for a while young mistress…for a fresh air?"She must really look depress if the elf himself are suggesting something like this. She really doesn't want to go out and actually after her fateful encountered with that weird in the beach she's been avoiding going out. But maybe the elf is right she needs a fresh air maybe by doing that she can think more clearly.

She doesn't know how long she's been walking or where she is going she just let her feet decide on its own and surprisingly it brought her at the beach. Silently Hermione sit at the sand and look at the beach quietly and calmly.

Since she turned 17 she's been experiencing changes in her magic, it become natural to her to use it than before and it really helped her during the war but it also become a hassle to her especially if she become emotionally unstable that always happens when she is having a nightmare just like what happened this early morning.

"IT'S YOU!"

Hermione stand up abruptly and turned to the direction of the voice upon hearing that loud and booming sound that destroyed the serenity of the beach.

The truth is Hermione expected the weird guy two weeks ago but instead she saw was one of the large guy that accompanying the weird guy. Hermione can't help but step backward when the guy continued walking towards her as if he don't have any intention stopping but thank Merlin because at the last step he stop in front of her.

"I finally found you woman! You're very hard to trace."

Hermione frowned out of confusion while looking at the guy who is looking at her with a look as if blaming at her of something. _"Are all guys her weird?"_ she really wanted to asked that but before she can say anything the guy suddenly scooped her and put her in his shoulder like some sack of potato. "Hey!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter IV**

If Hermione learned something during the war is that is to always hide your emotion no matter what you feel and to always remain calm and never let panic clouded your mind which is what she is doing right now while calmly hanging like a child to this ape's shoulder.

"Paul will finally come back to his jerk and cocky self."

Hermione frowned at that having no idea who Paul is. She silently asked herself if hexing this guy belong to the category of "absolutely necessary" as Prof. Mcgonagall said to her. "Hey!I can walk so you can let me go."

"No way babe I will not give you any chance to escape."

Her eyebrow twitch slightly due to increasing annoyance, this guy is near at receiving the wrath of her wand, but as annoyed as she is right now she can't still help the curiosity that building inside her .

She can escape easily if she really wanted to after all she managed to escape those death eaters and escaping now will be much easier but her curiosity got better on her. This guys are not ordinary judging by the way her magic shifted every time she is near them or anyone of them it is the same reaction she felt every time any magical creature near her. It was not painful or unpleasant reaction but it still made her feels uneasy especially not knowing what they are, that is why she wants to know there secret.

Hermione silently cursed herself for her thirst of knowledge but she decided to just follow the flow and quietly let the guy carry her to wherever he is taking her.

It seems that they finally arrived there destination when the guy suddenly stop and before she knows it she is already deposited to a soft sofa.

Hermione felt anxious upon seeing the guys that are now observing her with different emotions but mostly with relief expression that made her more confuse. They are all…large? They almost look the same and she is sure that they are not related to each other.

She might be anxious right now but years of training let her hide it without difficulty. They are looking at her as if trying to intimidate her and if she is in her younger year it might work but she is not that girl anymore her almost six years being subject of not only Snapes glare but almost all Slytherins and Harry's enemy made her immune to this kind of look.

They wants to be intimidating then she will shows them how to do it right. Calmly Hermione leaned her back at the sofa and look at the guys in a very calm manner yet always made even George and Fred twitch due to nervousness.

**Sam POV**

His whole pack and Jacob's are currently in his house talking about their problem about the leeches that seems to outsmart them often and about Paul. They are in the middle of talking when suddenly the door opened followed by Jared with carrying someone by his soldier.

"Jared?" He question his pack member but when Jared deposited the girl in the sofa and all their attention were immediately transferred to the girl when they finally realized who this woman is.

"Woh she's hot."

"Brady." Sam refrained he doesn't want to scare Paul imprint especially now that they finally found her. Though he can see where Brady coming for. She is really beautiful as they saw in Paul's mind but she is more beautiful at personal.

Sam silently assess the woman who showed no emotion much to his confusion, judging by the way Jared carried her it was not by the woman's consent and he really expected her to shows negative emotion but instead he saw nothing.

"Paul's seem to find a tough imprint huh." He heard Jacob said and when he look at him he found out that almost all the pack members are watching the woman who also looking at them still with her poker face.

He tried to be intimidated just in case the woman decides to run away but to his amazement instead of being scared just like what happened to Kim when she almost run away from Jared Paul's imprint leaned comfortably back at the sofa and watch them with a very innocent face yet made even him squirm uncomfortably at his spot.

"She's scary." He heard Seth said and he silently agreed with him. Now he knew why Paul imprinted on this woman, she might tame him by just doing that look.

"I'm just going to get Paul." Seth said after a minute of silence.

**Hermione POV**

It takes all her will not laugh at the faces of this men. They look uncomfortable and they should be.

"I'm just going to get Paul." Someone said and she felt her curiosity spike because whoever that "Paul" he might be the answer to all her questions.

When one of the guy take a step towards her she raised one of her eyebrow while discreetly assessing him. He is probably the largest among this men if not for the guy who is standing slightly behind him looking at her non discreetly as if assessing her for any threat another thing which is not normal because if they are as normal as they want to be they wont feel any threat to a girl like her but there action only shows their alert disposition.

"Welcome to our home Ms.."

Hermione knows what the man wants to asked her indirectly but she choose to ignored him, instead she just continue looking at him with a very bored expression.

"Well Ms. I know you are wondering what you are doing here but.."

Hermione grimace at the word "but" she hates that word because it somehow always connected to "not".

"Well…" Said the man again as if expecting her to say something.

"If I ask you will you answer me truthfully?" when she met silence Hermione knows already the answer and she somewhat appreciated them for not gtrying to lie to her. "I see."

"I see? That's all you will not say anything else?" Sam said somewhat amaze to how calmly acting the woman is considering how confusing is.

"Actually I wanted to say so many things but it will be pointless if no one will give me a response that I deserve. And I realized that I do not really have any choice right now but to wait."

Sam can't help but smiled genuinely at the woman in front of them, now he is sure that she can definitely put Paul in his line. He have a feeling that things will be much interesting now because of Paul's imprint.

"Stop dragging me Seth!" All their attention including the woman turn to the source of noise only to see Seth who is doing his best to drag a very reluctant Paul but due to lack of food and sleep Seth manage to bring Paul in front of his imprint.

"WHAT THE HELL!DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DIE KI-"

It seems that Paul finally see his imprint when he suddenly stop and look at the woman in front of him.

Hermione can't help but observe the guy two weeks ago. So he is Paul huh. He looks the same as before yet different. There is dark circles below his eyes a signed that he didn't sleep well. His appearance is a total picture of "mess" yet he still have that certain charm that can magnet a woman if he use it wisely. Maybe something depressing happened for him to ignore his well being but Hermione do not want to dwell on others business especially this weird guy in front of her.

**Paul POV**

Paul can feel the erratic beats of his heart upon seeing his imprint in front of him. God his much more beautiful than before. He can't believe how he survived without her in this past two weeks.

Without thinking he jumps on her and hug her as tightly as possible without breaking her. And God having her in his arms makes him feels alright again. That by just holding her every pain that he experienced suddenly vanished and replaced by extreme happiness.

God her smells is enough to make him and his wolf crazy. He can almost fell how his lower region reacted by just holding her. And can't help to imagine further. Oh God..

**Hermione POV**

Hermione eyes widened when the weird guy suddenly jumps on her and leap her from his seat just to hug her tightly.

"HEY!" she protested but the guy is either dept or he just ignoring her protest that gets on louder and louder.

"You're here,You're here." The guy keep on repeating that covers her protest, but for the second time her eyes widened when she felt something poking at her stomach. This weird guy!No! This pervert!

She looks at others silently asking for help but they seems enjoying watching their friend crashing her bones. Fine who needs their help anyway. Hermione started getting her knee for her attack and after a few seconds it seems that the guy still don't have any intention to let her go she used her knee to give pain to him to the part where he will be hurt more.

And the result came immediately when he abruptly let her go while howling in pain much to her delight.

**PAUL POV**

Paul howl in pain. "What was that for!" He tried to put venum in his voice but it only came as mild irritation while he is covering his hurt appendage.

"You deserve it! you weird pervert!" He can't help but winced at pain by his imprint accusation but it's not as if she can control his body reaction.

"Well it's normal!" he depended and judging by how his pack brothers rolled their eyes it seems that he said the wrong thing.

"How it is normal when you are molesting me!"

Silence. How will he answer that question? So to avoid saying anything wrong he decided to just keep his mouth shut which a wrong move again judging by the dark look of his imprint. But God she is still beautiful with that angry expression of her that made him want to devour her right now, right here.

**Hermione POV**

When he didn't answer it seems that she is wrong to expect that this guy holds the answer to all weirdness in this place. Signing loudly she turn her back and prepared to leave hoping to forget this tiring day.

But just like at the beach the guy stopped her by grabbing one of her arm. "Where are you going?" the irritation in his voice are now gone and replaced by panic and….fear?

"Well if none of you will answer me I have no reason to stay here."

"No! You can't do that!"

"I can and I will, and will you please remove your hold on me!" It a surprise for her when he actually let her go but she did not think about it more instead she resume walking to find a spot to apparate immediately and go back to her house where she can forget everything.

"I'M A WOLF AND YOU'RE MY IMPRINT!"

Hermione stop abruptly upon hearing his confession and she knows right away that he is not joking and whatever imprinting means it bears a lot of meaning just like him being a wolf.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. I'll try to update this story as soon as I can get a Beta for this so if anyone are interested just PM me please.. Anyone will do as long as you are interested.. Thank you again. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Real Chapter 6**

_Imprinting is a phenomenon that only the wolves' experience. When a wolf imprints, it means he or she finds their perfect mate. Imprinting happens suddenly and randomly, as soon as the wolf gazes into their imprints eyes.__ ( quileutes:imprinting)_

Hermione slammed the book as hard as she could upon reading the meaning of imprinting. She didn't know how many book had she consulted about imprinting, but they all gave her the exact same information.

"Give it a rest Hermione. You've been here ever since you arrive at Grimmauld Place, you have hidden yourself away, in the Black library."

"What do you expect me to do George?" She asked while looking at her friend who was sitting comfortably in the chair across from her.

She regretted saying anything to George instantly upon seeing the amusement dancing in his blue eyes, but old habits die hard because ever since the war he had became her pillar, the source of her strength when almost everyone forget that even a war hero like her still had weaknesses and that she was not the perfect warrior everyone seemed to build up in their heads.

"Stop running away Mione, give yourself a chance to be happy because Merlin knows that you deserve it."

Hermione avoided George's gaze that seems to pierce the very deepest part of her soul.

"I'm alright George."

"Being alright and being happy are completely different from each other."

"I don't know George! I don't know! I no longer know what to do!" Hermione snapped and she instantly regret it.

"I'm sorry." This time she said it softly.

George stood up and sat beside his obviously distress friend. Hermione was always the one that took care of them especially Ron and Harry. Due to the constant danger that always seemed to loom around them, Hermione readied herself to any situation that might endanger their life that's why he understood her feelings right now. Having a guy tell you that he was a wolf and that you were his imprint was dropping a pretty big bomb in front of her and she had no idea how to deal with it.

When he first saw the distressed face of Hermione when she arrived at Grimmauld Place he had expected the worst. However when she told him everything he discreetly hid his hopeful expression knowing that it might not be received well especially due to Hermione's unstable temper.

He didn't know who that shifter was but he does know that imprinting is like an unbreakable vow of the shifter to constantly make his imprint happy no matter what it takes. Remus had explained to them after Bill was almost killed by Greyback that it was the wolfs nature.

Hopefully this wolf will be able to teach Hermione how to smile again and how to live again especially now that Harry and Ron were not around to do that. It was really stupid that no one in the magical world noticed how broken the girl was ever since the war.

He only noticed it because just like her, he was also broken, but her pain was so much more and he knew that fixing her shattered heart and soul would take a lot of time but hopefully this was the beginning of Hermione's healing process.

"I don't know George, it's just that… the idea of imprinting really scares me, and my past.."

"If he found out who you are, he fall for you harder because he will realize how lucky he is to become your soul mate."

"I don't know George."

"I know that you are still confused Hermione but tell me can you really run away forever while knowing that a guy is out there dying while waiting for you."

Hermione sighed loudly. She hates to admit it but George really knows how to get to her. He knows her too well. He knows that although she is confused, at the end she will still come back because being away from your imprint will be detrimental to a wolf and eventually may lead to death if the wolf can't take it.

"You know Hermione that I will never lie to you, so I will not tell you that everything will be easy but so what…life is not easy and hell! life is difficult but what is more important is that you keep on living and fighting all this struggles despite how fate keep signaling you to give up.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at George due to a rush of gratitude. George was known as one of the pranksters in Hogwarts and only a few knew the real him and she felt so blessed knowing that she was one of those few.

**When she left Grimmauld** She apparated instantly to a house near Paul's friend and walked towards the house but now that she was in front of their door it seemed as though her courage just seeped out of her leaving her immobile on the spot.

_"Come on Hermione, just knock, you are a Gryffindor for Merlin sake you fought death eaters and you did it without a second thought, just knock okay!"_ She literally felt like a crazy person while talking to herself but they are right when they said that it is easy to say but not to put in action.

She didn't know how long she was standing outside the house arguing with herself on what to do but it seems that whoever was inside could no longer wait for her when the door suddenly opened and she was faced with the man who "kidnapped" her last time and judging by his dark expression she is not on his good side right now.

"Well, well, well the princess finally decided to show up." His voice is quiet but full of venom that could make everyone shake out of fear but not her.

"How did you that I am here?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Wolf remember princess, or you gonna run again!"

Hermione sigh internally while counting in her head to prevent herself from snapping this guy. "I want to see Paul."

The guy crossed his arms in an intimidating manner. "Oh really…"

_ "Do not hex him… do not hex HIM… DO NOT!"_ She kept on chanting to herself while keep on reminding herself that Professor Mcgonagall will not like it if she hex this guy and that her magic is still unstable.

"Yes, I want to see him now." She said in a very calm voice contrary to what she is really feels right now.

"And if I say to you that you cannot see him." The guy said with a smirk reminded her so much of the ferret Malfoy that made her blood boiled but she would not let this guy win.

In a way very much like Professor Snape when he was intimidating his students, she look at the guy directly in his eyes and with a very much the same as Snape sneer. "Correct me if I am wrong but if you do not let me see him it will affect him more than it would me or would affect me at all…" it seemed that she hit the right target seeing the guy speechless.

"Jared!" Hermione and the guy glance to the direction were the strong and voice full of authority is coming. Now Hermione is sure that this guy is the Alpha judging by the way the Jared guy seems to be pulled by his commanding aura.

"Sorry about him I am Sam Uley by the way I am their Alpha." Sam said to her which she answered by just a short nod.

"You're supposed to tell us your name princess!"

Now this Jared guy really liked testing her patience, that's why instead of giving in to him she raised her eyebrow to him in a challenging way matching a smirk that could rival any Slytherin.

"You Bit-"

"Enough Jared!"

"But Sam-"

"I said enough!"

So that is the way an alpha command works. And it was impressive by the way the Jared guy instantly shut up although she can still see in his face his silent irritation for her.

"He's in the back…he has been there since you left in his…well …wolf form" Sam voice seems hesitant while looking at her intently as if expecting her to run away again and honestly she couldn't blame him.

"Can I see him?" Sam seem shocked at first but it was instantly replace by a grateful smile.

"Just don't go a little closer right now, he isn't been stable since.."

Sam didn't need to continue she already knew that it was her fault and she couldn't stop the guilt rising from her chest. The war had made her cold but not heartless. Quietly she followed Sam to the back of the house. It seems that the other wolves were not around when she saw no one except the two shifter in front of her.

She was not prepared for what she saw when they finally arrived, now she couldn't blame Jared for hating her.

He might be in his wolf form but for some reason she is sure that this enormous wolf across from them is Paul. But he looked so…lifeless, just lying in the grass as if waiting for..death…

He raised his head, hearing them approach and when their eyes connected Hermione could see a familiar emotion in his eyes ,full of pain and despair an emotion she had since the war but the only difference is, she was the one that cause this, she was the one that hurt him.

Unconsciously Hermione moved towards the wolf Paul.

"Don't !" She heard Sam shout at her while grasping her arm to stop her but at the same time as Sam touch her skin she heard a very vicious growl and she instantly stopped and Sam removed his hand from her.

When she looked at Paul his stance had changed from weak to that of a dangerous looking wolf, baring his teeth. At first she thought he was mad at her but when she saw where his eyes were focused, he was glaring at Sam. She resumed her steps towards him and this time no one stopped her.

The closer she gets the more Paul's expression changes into that of a very tame wolf. She stopped when she was only inches apart from him.

"You really are a wolf." She said without thinking. Her position right now reminded her of during her third year when she tried to talk to Remus at the Whomping Willow that did not end up nicely. She winced at the memory which earned an anguish whimper from Paul.

It would be easy for her to escape this mess. She just needed to go back to England or find another country but seeing him right now, seeing how defeated he looked she knew that she couldn't do that. Not anymore.

"Okay I don't know what to say so you better listen." Ever since she was young she had never been good at making speeches and honestly it reminded her of awkward moments in the room of requirement during DA.

When Paul looked at her she continued."Imprinting…or Soulmate...it's a big word for me… and honestly I'm really afraid."

The wolf Paul wined again in pain that she felt echo right through her.

"No I'm not scared of you! There's so many dark things in this world that are much scarier than you. I'm scared because of what imprinting means."

When Paul stop she sighed tiredly not knowing what to say next. Seeing the pain in his eyes made it harder. She avoided his gaze instead she looked at the far end of the forest.

"I was supposed to be your life but how can that happen when you don't even know me and vice versa… and honestly I don't know how to love …Paul."

When the Paul wolf wined again out of protest this time, she fought the urge to look at him, afraid that by doing the he will see everything in her eyes.

"No listen! I might hurt you unintentionally. If only you had arrived a little bit earlier maybe I could, but now, I don't know. I don't even know if I still believe in love anymore.

Suddenly she felt two arms hugging her tightly without looking she knows that it is Paul.

"I will be whatever you want me to be." He said in a raspy voice that held so much promise. "Just please let me be by your side and I promise you that I will never hurt you in anyway."

Hermione closed her eyes tightly she didn't want to but she could feel herself starting to believe him and that scared her most.

"Paul..."

She doesn't know what to say.

"I am not a good guy, I did so many things that I am ashamed of but please give me just one chance, and I promise to you that I will spend every minute making you happy."

"I don't believe promises Paul. Almost everyone that promised me something broke it even if it was unintentionally." Hermione said allowing sadness into her voice that almost broke Paul's heart.

"Then I will make you believe again."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle humorlessly."You are so stubborn."

Instead of answering Paul hugged her more tightly and she almost blushed upon feeling his nakedness.

"Tell me you're not naked!"

That's my Chapter 6 and hopefully you will like it thank you everyone.… I do not own Twilight and Harry Potter but I really love them.

Anyway thank to my Beta bethanxo for your heal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

"**The Silent Vow"**

**Hermione POV**

They were all inside Sam's living room. Paul was beside her sitting stiffly. After he phased back he guided her inside and introduced her properly to Sam and Jared, the latter left shortly afterwards saying that he was going to find the others.

Every time she moved Paul followed as if he was very afraid that she would run away again and honestly his paranoia was starting to grate on her nerves.

"You know, you can relax now, I'm not going anywhere." She said tiredly after his Merlin only knows what time fidgeted movement.

"But-"

"She is right Paul."

They both looked at the source of the motherly voice that cut whatever Paul is going to say. The woman was beautiful despite the scars that crossed one side of her face, she had that friendly look about her and just gave off vibes of motherly instinct just like that of Mrs Weasley and judging by the way Sam looked at her and held her close Hermione was sure she was his imprint.

Hermione stood up out of courtesy followed by Paul which made the woman's smile widen.

"I'm Emily, so you're Paul's imprint."

"It's Hermione actually." She said with a sigh.

"Hermione…" Emily said gently at the same time Paul said it with so much adoration.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at Paul and with a very trained expression she looked at him seriously.

" Yup, Hermione Jean Granger, just in case you didn't have any plans to actually ask my name."

She almost laughed at the shock expression on his face.

"I-I-"

She would never admit it but he looked so funny in his stuttering while blushing but she took pity on him after a while."I'm just joking Paul."

"Oh." Paul muttered still looking embarrassed while looking at Hermione softly.

"Why don't you make yourself presentable for Hermione, Paul." Emily kindly said to Paul as he was still only covered by the large blanket that Sam had given him earlier.

"No! I'm fine! I'm presentable!"

There was a moment of silence after Paul's panicked outburst and he moved as close to Hermione as he could without touching her.

She had read that a wolf could be clingy and seeing his reaction proved that those books were right. While pinching her nose she sighed again and looked at Paul, she was uncomfortable with their position but she remained silenced seeing as it seemed to calm him.

"They are right you know."

"But!" Paul was immediately silenced upon seeing the pointed look on his imprints face. His features still showed that he was worried about her disappearing again.

"I'm not going anywhere so you can go." When he remained fixed in his position Hermione sighed again but this time out of frustration, it seemed that it would take a lot of time for Paul to believe that she wouldn't leave.

Then an idea suddenly popped into her head. Still looking at him she unclasped her necklace which had a phoenix pendant.

Silently Hermione grabbed one of Paul's hand noting how much bigger it was compared to her hand and gently put the necklace in his hand.

"This necklace is very important to me and I will lend it to you as a vow that I will not run away again."

To Hermione's shock Paul suddenly hug her with that annoying wide smile of him.

"Hey!"She protested irritatedly but as expected he ignored her and continue to hug her.

"Are you really giving this to me?"

Hearing the happiness in his voice made her know that she had done the right thing."Lending is the right word, Paul and if loss it I will definitely cut your head!"

"Thank you,Thank you,Thank you…"

Hermione frowned upon realizing that Paul was no longer listening to her and she had no doubt that he didn't even heard her warning.

When he let her go Hermione averted her gaze upon seeing the full devotion in his eyes. It made her uncomfortable."Just go wash yourself because you smell." She said with a smirk upon seeing his flustered face.

She expected him to react annoyingly but instead he remained silent and when she look at him she saw all his attention was focused on her a soft smile playing on his lips. He leaned forward and she reacted immediately by leaning back slightly.

"Thank you for coming back Hermione." And before she could protest he kissed her forehead so softly that she almost didn't feel it.

Hermione looked at Paul's retreating figure not really knowing what to say.

Paul POV

While under the shower Paul couldn't remove the wide smile that danced across his lips all he could think about was Hermione. When he saw her again after weeks of excruciating pain of not seeing her he thought that it was just part of his hallucinations and when she moved towards him he realized that she was actually real, but when Sam grabbed her he could not control himself from being possessive. No one can touch her and Alpha or not he would have killed him if he hadn't let go.

Her smell was overwhelming and her voice calmed him instantly.

He didn't know what happened to her and he will never force her to tell him anything but he could tell from the look in her eyes that her past was filled with ghosts, but he will make her was his life now, his happiness and his everything.

**Sam POV**

He couldn't help but think about how perfect Hermione was for Paul. She handled him just fine and it seemed that Paul was already listening to her and he had no doubt that Hermione could make Paul do anything she wanted.

When he brought her to Paul he had expected the worst to happen due to Paul's temper but it was soon replaced by relief when he watched the way that the two of them interacted with each other. While Jared was skeptical Sam guessed that Hermione could probably tame him too.

"She is perfect for him, isn't she Sam."

Sam looked at his imprint lovingly while hugging her from behind. "Yes she is."

They both look at Hermione who is sitting on the their sofa silently and comfortably.

"Hermione why don't you help me fix some food for the boys?" Before Hermione could say anything Emily had already grabbed her and leading her towards what she guessed was the kitchen.

**Hermione POV**

"Wow you have enough food to feed an army." Hermione said amazed by the sheer amount of food Emily was making. She really wanted to help her but cooking was never her talent no matter how many times she tried to learn so Emily just let her sit and watch. In a short time Emily managed to briefed her about her, Sam and the other wolf but not Paul but she choose not to say anything.

"Actually I am feeding a pack of wolves and you will be amaze by how much they eat."

Hermione nodded in response. Emily was definitely like Mrs Weasley and Hermione was sure that if they met each other they would get along swimmingly.

"So tell me about yourself Hermione." Emily suddenly said while chopping some ingredients and smiling kindly at her.

She stop herself from fidgeting while trying to look as calm as she could, for some reason she knew that lying to Emily would not be easy.

"There's nothing interesting about me at all."

"How about your family tell me about them."

Now Hermione was really uncomfortable. What was she going to tell?

Suddenly she felt a familiar presence behind her and it was probably the first time that she had felt relieved upon seeing Paul.

"Hey!" Paul said with a wide smile looking like a child on Christmas. He was now looking refreshed wearing a gray T-shirt and pants that hugged the muscle in his body.

She nodded as a short response but when he remained standing besides her she looked at him again. "You can sit down, you know…"

Paul scratched his neck looking shyly at her all of a sudden.

"Yeah I know that but I'm not sure if you would allow me to sit besides you."

Hermione raise one eyebrow at him. "Since when did you care about my personal space?"

"Hey!"

His childish and indignant reaction was her undoing and without realizing it she released a short smile that made Paul's heart beat unsteadily.

"You're smiling." Paul suddenly said without thinking.

She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Well your face is funny!" She said defensively.

"You're more beautiful when you smile."

Hermione avoided Paul's face feeling uncomfortable suddenly due to his intense gaze.

Emily loved watching the two but she took pity on Hermione's discomfort.

"Why don't you two help me set up the table."

It was as if Emily said the magic word when they all hear loud footsteps.

"The pack is here." Paul said while looking at her assessing her reaction.

"Oh." Was all she could reply.

She knew that meeting them was inevitable but didn't mean that she was comfortable in meeting all of the other wolves. She didn't even know how many there took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly

"Don't worry I'll take care of you."

And Hermione found herself believing him.


	9. Chapter 9 The First Real Smile

**Chapter 8**

**"The First Smile"**

True to his words Paul never left her side when he introduced her to his pack. It was slightly overwhelming especially due to the fact that they all looked near enough the same. Damn! wolf genes.

They were all very friendly and welcoming except Jared who make his dislike for her quite obvious, but she could see right through him. She knew that it wasn't that he disliked her, it was the fact that she had hurt Paul, she could see the strong brotherly bond between Paul and Jared and they two seemed the closest out of the wolves.

In a way she could understand him, their relationship was the same as her bond to Harry and Ron. She would of reacted the same way Jared was.

They were all in the dining room, eating or rather she was eating while the guys were inhaling the food. To think she thought that the Weasley boys had big appetites, it was nothing compared to these wolf boys.

After the Horcrux hunt it was hard for Hermione to regain a full appetite as her body was used to surviving on so little. After two muffins her stomach was already full but Paul seemed to think otherwise and put another muffin on her plate.

She looked at the muffin and then at Paul who was busy talking to Embry beside him. She picked it up and looked at it closely but her stomach really couldn't take anymore so she looked and saw Paul still busy so discreetly tried to but it back on the serving plate.

She tried but failed when suddenly Paul grabbed her hand that was holding the muffin.

" Paul I'm already full." she said exasperatedly but quietly trying not to gain the attention of the other wolves which failed as she noticed the glances that the were shooting at the pair.

"You've only eaten 2 muffins Hermione."

Hermione frowned at his reprimanding tone and Paul's forehead immediately smoothed upon seeing her frown and he was back to nervous Paul.

"I just want to make sure that you are eating right." He said too defensively like a child caught by his mother stealing cookies.

Hermione didn't know what to say, this guy really could render her speechless by his sweet gestures that seemed to come so naturally.

"Let her be Paul." Jared said not so discreetly that made not only them but the others look at him. "Maybe she is one of those girls that wants to keep their figure."

Hermione knew that Jared said that not to aid her but rather to irritate her judging by his smirk that she would love to erase from his face but she decided to ignore him again. Merlin she could be sorted into Hufflepuff for her patience right now.

"If you don't shut your mouth Jared I'll cut it!" said Paul angrily.

Out of instinct she put her hand on his arm making his shaking cease immediately but he was still glaring at Jared who was also glaring.

"It's only what Paul, one day and you already let her control you."

She could feel Paul tense and she knows that its taking a lot for him to control his anger . Hermione had no clue how amazed the others were that she could calm his as they were expecting Paul to phase at any second.

"You know what it's like Jared, you have Kim."

"Kim is not like her!" Jared shouted and Hermione fought the urge to cover her ears due to its loudness.

"What do you mean by that!"

Paul suddenly stood up, his chair fell and its sounds echo in the room. Hermione stood up too not removing her hand from him even though he started to shake again.

"Paul, she might be your imprint but can't you see what she is doing to you every time she runs away it destroys you!"

"She is here!"

"Oh yeah and how long it will last! I know her kind! I bet even her parents can't control her!"

Hermione tensed upon hearing that and Paul felt it and he felt his blood boil out in extreme anger. After shaking Hermione's hand off his arm gently he ran as fast as he could to his best friends side and punched him as hard as he could in his face, he was very satisfied when he heard his bone crack and didn't even feel any guilt when Jared fell to the floor.

The truth is he wanted to phase and bare his teeth to Jared but Hermione doesn't deserve to see his beast side, she doesn't deserved to see the monster in him.

Paul tried to attack Jared again but this time his pack brothers stopped him while Seth and Jacob tried to stop Jared from counter attacking him.

"PAUL, JARED STOP!"Jared immediately stoped upon hearing Sam's order but not Paul.

His wolf side almost followed Sam's order but his need to protect and defend his imprint was stronger. It was supposed to be perfect with Hermione. He wanted her to be happy and get along with his pack but Jared ruined everything.

Since Jared arrived he had been nothing but an ** to Hermione and he never had disliked Jared more that he did in that moment. Jared already imprinted on Kim and he always told him how good it felt, Jared knew of his great desire to find his imprint and after years of looking he almost gave up…. but then Hermione came. She came and he found his reason to live. He found her…he found her…he found his life.

**Hermione POV**

Hermione was clueless while watching the scene, she looked at Emily who was beside her who was surveying the scene with a slight panicked expression.

"I better go its getting dark anyway." Hermione said getting ready to leave, still expressionless but it scared Paul more not knowing what to expect from her. His body instantly calmed and he immediately walked besides his imprint.

I'll go with you."

Hermione raised one eyebrow at Paul. "No thanks, the last thing I want is to see a dark silver wolf looming around my house like a lost puppy."

"I will not do that!" Paul said indignantly yet uncomfortably especially when Hermione gave him a pointed look.

"I just want to ensure that you will be safe."

Hermione sighed, it wasn't that she didn't want Paul to come it was just that by showing him her house meant showing him her world which she was just not ready to share with him yet.

"I'll be at the beach tomorrow before lunch if you want to see me."

She saw doubt in his eyes and she could not really blame him.

"Do you have mobile phone?"

Paul look at her confused and took the phone that was sitting on the table, she wasn't completely sure if it was his phone or not but decides not to say anything. She put her number into the address book of the phone.

"That's my phone number but don't call me if its not important ." She said with a warning tone while giving him back the phone.

She threatened him but instead of being mad or nervous like she expected he took the phone from her and held if as if it was the greatest treasure in the whole world while having a big wide grin that threatened split his face.  
_  
"What a weird guy."_ Hermione thought.

Hermione took a step to leave Emily's dining room while Paul followed after her, she politely thanked Emily for the food but before she disappeared from the door she stopped and calmly looked at Jared who was still looking at her menacingly.

"I know you don't like me and I will not blame you because I really hurt Paul and you can say whatever you want but my parents are already dead so please refrain from talking about them just to hurt me."

Everybody stopped what they were doing upon hearing Hermione's voice and before she turn her back she saw Jared's eyes widened but she could no longer stay to wait for their reactions she had already said enough.

She could feel Paul a few steps away from her after they left Sam's house. The silence unnerve her and it didn't help that she could feel his penetrating gaze at her back.

When she stopped and turned to look at Paul she caught his gaze that immediately turned to anywhere but her.

"Hermione." When he stop she nodded to try to encourage him.

"About Jared… I'm sorry about him." She could see Paul's pain in his eyes and it was enough for her.

"I know… I understand him, he's your best friend right." Paul simply nodded.

Hermione held Paul's hand and lead him to a broken log. She sat first and when Paul remained standing she told him to sit which he followed immediately and she almost laughed at the fact that he acts almost like a dog.

"My parents are both dentist….."

She told Paul everything about her parents. It might not be a big deal, but it was for her because it was the first time she had told anyone other than Harry about them. She told him that they were murdered and she was away when that happened, , he doesn't know that she erased their memories of her but that is all she can tell him …for now.

While she was telling him everything Paul just sat quietly besides her and listened to everything.

"You know what hurts most?...is knowing that while they became the best parents to me, giving everything that could make me happy I never became the best daughter that they deserved."

Hermione laughed bitterly knowing how true her words were. His parents were the best, she knew how hard it was for them to let her go to Hogwarts but they did it because they saw how happy she was and it hurts her so much knowing that they died without even knowing her.

When she looked at Paul she was shocked upon seeing the tears in his eyes, and without thinking she raised her hand and gently wiped it.

"Why are you crying? It's supposed to be me who is crying." She said amused.

"I'm not crying!" Paul quickly turned his back to her but she could still see him wiping his eyes furiously.

Hermione smiled fondly at Paul, before her logic came she gently hugged Paul from behind and she felt him tense at the contact.

"What's wrong? Never hug by girl before?" she said it to tease him but Paul's body reacted differently especially his lower region thankfully Hermione couldn't see it or she might kick his groin again and he was not looking forward to that.

"Stop teasing me." He said with sigh while trying to calm his heart that was beating so fast. God this woman would be the death of him.

When he heard her laugh and he couldn't help but turn to look at her only to find his face inches away from her. He did the most idiotic thing that he could do. He stood up and took a step a few inch away from her.

Paul reaction was really amusing.

"If I didn't know any better I'd be really insulted."

He almost apologized to her for that but he immediately stopped upon seeing the amusement in her face.

"Hermione…" he tried to say it in a reprimanding tone but instead he said in gently and lovingly.

Hermione laughed at that but after a moment she looked at Paul

"Thank you Paul." Hermione said while giving him a true smile and Paul swore that he fell in love with her again.

To hell with everyone and whatever they think but Hermione is his everything and no one, and he means no one would ever hurt her in any way again without receiving his wrath. He promised to protect her and he will, even if it cost him his own life.

Hermione is his imprint and she could hurt him a number of times and he would forgive her right away without a second thought, not because she is his imprint but because he loves her.

Right, he, Paul Lahote the resident man ** of La Push is finally admitting his love for someone and he was proud to say that Hermione Jean Granger owns him completely.

**AN:**

** Hi everyone thank you for your reviews and continues support of this story. And to my beta ****bethanxo**** thank for your help****. I would like to recommend my new story Harry Potter Fanfiction and hopefully you will like it too. Here is the summary. **

**The Untamed Gryffindor Princess****»****by****southpearl**_**reviews**_

**To changed everything hermione was sent to the past by Harry and become the new transfer students. She tried her best to be just an ordinary wall flower girl but without doing anything at all she managed to capture interest of not only the Marauder but also a certain Slytherin. can she stay unnoticed if she already captivate the heart of one of the famous prankster.**

**Rated: M - English - Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 6,518 - Reviews: 38 - Favs: 21 - Follows: 72 - Updated: 1-19-13 - Published: 1-13-13 - Hermione G. & James P.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Broken Promised

**Chapter 9**

"**The Broken Vow"**

While walking back home Hermione felt at ease for the first time since the war. Paul made her felt that way, or maybe this is because of the imprint but whatever it was, she really like it. She still doesn't know what Paul is to her but hopefully she will find the answer soon.

Paul already leave after she insisted that she can handle herself and she knows that it hurts him to leave her but at the end he still did what she wants and for that she is very grateful to him. She also knows that she is being selfish but she just hope that someday she will be able to pay him for everything he does for her.

Hermione stop on her track when suddenly she felt a burning sensation on her wrist were their DA coin hung there as a bracelet making her hiss almost out of pain. During the war not many DA member survived that's why after the war she made a special spell so she will know if any of the remaining member are in danger and where she can trace them.

Hermione eyes widen when she saw Luna's name on her coin, and she didn't like it when the coin starting to form a red mark on her skin. Without thinking for a plan Hermione closed her eyes to start tracking Luna and when she succeed she apparated right away not caring if somebody will see her.

She apparated in a old and dark manor and she hated the amount of dark magic that linger arrounds. She hates the aura that the place is giving to her, it shouted extreme danger and promised pain, but she is a Gryffindor and she will never back down from anything.

She made a vow before to never again loss someone important to her . She just wish that her magic will cooperate this time and make everything easier for her."

With every caution that she learned from the war, Hermione slowly and carefully approached the building but not before asking George for help using her coin and asked him to come as soon as he can bringing enough back up.

If she didn't like the feeling outside it was nothing compared to what she feels inside the manor, it look like that it has been abandon for a long time and it is the kind of place that horror movies used but she is so sure that whatever creepiness this place bring, it was nothing but reality.

Hermione stop on her track when she heard a loud scream of pain that belongs to Luna, and before she could think of anything she was already running towards the noise, her body is in verge of panic, she doesn't want to think what's happening to her friend.

She feels her own fear to loss somebody again resurface, she doesn't know if she can bears another death especially if its Luna who's oddness gives her a sense of old belonging that despite everything, despite the horror of life, something still remain same, that the war didn't manage to still from them…Luna's uniqueness.

The sight that she saw when she opened the door almost made her stomach turn upside down. Luna is in the floor with nothing to cover her very pale and battered body and someone on top of her doing things that no one was supposed to do without Luna's consent.

Luna is crying between her shouts but the stranger just kept on racking her body while laughing insanely as if enjoying every bits of Luna's agony.

Hermione raised her wand towards the stranger ready to cast any spell that can destroy this monster only for someone to magically get it to her.

"It seems that Gryffindor princess finally arrived!"

Hermione shivered involuntary at the venom of that familiar voice and it take all her will not to show any emotion upon seeing Rabastan Lestrange, only then did she noticed that the room was surrounded by a lot of missing death eaters.

"Surprise!surprise! Did you miss us Mudblood!" Mcnair said with venom that followed by the laugh of his comrades.

"Let Luna go!" She's scared and she can feel every inch of her body reacted at the sight of this despicable men, and she now realized how stupid she is for coming here without planning nor contacting anyone right way for help, it seems that she adapted Harry and Ron's trait of acting without thinking and to think that she was always tell them how stupid they were for acting out of instinct, if they were here they might threw her owns words at her.

"Feisty! Aren't you Mudblood!" Hermione was trying to think of a escape she even tried to use wandless magic but her magic really wasn't cooperating with her.

"Just let Luna go! I am what you want. Right?!" Hermione fought the urge to flinched when Rodolphus grabbed her hair not too gently then forced her into a kneeling position at Luna's side making her see what they were doing to her closely and she couldn't help but tremble out of pity,disgust and extreme anger.

"L-luna!"

"Look everyone the mudblood is crying!"

Hermione didn't care if they laughed at her the only thing that mattered to her was Luna who had already stop screaming and seems to averted herself into reality. "L-luna…Luna."

This time Hermione flinched when Mcnair grabbed her again and pulled her away from Luna and towards his comrades who started to walk towards her.

"Your friend is very feisty but your screams are more lovely so let us hear your beautiful voice!"

Hermione fell to the floor as someone pushed her down roughly and before she could think of anything she felt the familiar sensation of cruciatus curse on her body, but she will be damned if she would give them what they wanted.

"Scream mudblood!"

She felt another cruciatus and Merlin it was very painful but she would never scream even though her body was almost convulsing out of pain.

"Very brave mudblood as expected of a Gryffindor although your other friend was much more fun, his screams were really melodious."

Hermione eyes widen when she saw another DA member's coin and she was very sure that it belonged to her friend Dean Thomas judging by the soccer ball key chain along with the coin. It was similar to the key chain that he gave her when she saved him during the war.

"Damn you!" Hermione cursed them with so much hatred only for them to laugh at her..

"We are not finish with your friend, mudblood!"

Hermione want to just closed her eyes and sleep hoping that by the time she opened them again she would find out that everything was just a nightmare, a very bad dream but when she felt another cruciatus curse and a hot liquid that splashed onto her skin that she was sure was not hers. She opened her eyes only to see Yaxley cast a cutting spell on Luna who didn't even flinch.

" You know,we did to her what we are doing to this Lovegood girl!"

"Shut up!"Hermione said menacingly, she could literally see red and then everything started to fade from her but she could still hear them clearly. She knows very well who they are referring, and she will not allow anyone to disrespect that "woman's" name in any way.

"Shame that Lucius isn't here to see this, just like last time we did it to that "woman"…"

That was the last thing she heard before everything turned black. She could hear screaming but she didn't care why, the only thing on her mind is to inflict pain on the monsters and to hear them scream out in pain that would bring her immeasurable satisfaction.

When the screaming stopped, Hermione finally saw her work. Blood was everywhere, the death eaters bodies were almost unrecognizable but right now they are were not important to her, Luna was the only thing that mattered. She crouched down beside her friend not caring that she looked a mess with the death eaters blood covering her.

It wasn't good Luna was very pale and Hermione almost had a panic attack when the healing spells didn't work, then it clicked. They had used a cutting spell on Luna that no magic could heal.

Why couldn't she save anyone! She was the brightest witch of her age but she couldn't even save a one friend! She was so useless! Why? Why were all these things happening!

Hermione's tears just continue to flow while looking at her friend and not having any idea to help her.

Why couldn't her life be simple? Why couldn't everything be just like when she was young her parents were always telling her that all pains are simple to fix and by just eating an apple doctors-…Oh Merlin, Doctors…muggle doctors they can help Luna.

She could feel her heart beating faster from the new found hope, but she didn't know any muggle doctors and she couldn't bring Luna to any hospital that would cause many problems... then suddenly Paul's worlds sprung to mind about the vampire coven that resides in Forks, one of them was a doctor! He could help Luna!

While Luna she gathered her new found magic and tracked the Cullen's and when she sensed them she apparated quickly but not before casting a spell that would hide the smell of their blood, she was already tired and she didn't want another confrontation from anyone.

**Rosalie POV**

The whole family was resting peacefully at the house, Emmet and Jasper were playing video games, honestly boys will be boys. Esme was in the kitchen doing something she didn't want to know, Carlisle is busy in the family library while Edward was playing the piano with Bella besides him and Renesme in her lap, and lastly the dog or aka Jacob Black who was a constant visitor in their house along with Seth but of course she didn't mind Seth he was an adorable kid but thank god that Leah girl still despised them enough that she wouldn't enter their house unless it was between life and death. They were not with them today because they were at the Reservation busy doing things that she was not interested.

Ever since their problem with the Volturi finished, everything turn out to be perfectly fine but to her husband's point of view it was described as boring. Though sometimes she couldn't help but agreed with her husband, not that she would ever tell him that.

There was a loud "pop" sound just outside. They all vaulted outside as fast as they could to see what caused the noise, she never expected to see what she saw. A girl covered in blood holding onto another girl, this one unconscious. Although they were both covered in blood Rosalie couldn't smell any. When the girl look at them and she saw her eyes, Rosalie swore that what she saw in this girl eyes was the most pain she had ever seen, including her transformation into a vampire.

They couldn't see her face clearly because it was covered with both blood and dirt.

"P-Please help my friend, I'm begging you."

They remained immobile not really knowing what to do.

"Please…I can't loss her…too."

When Rosalie saw the girl tears her body move on its own, not waiting for his family's decision she was already running towards the girls side and helping her with her friend.

"What the hell are you doing standing there, we need to help them!"

The Cullens were woken from their stupor due to Rosalie's loud voice and as fast as they could they were bringing the two girls inside to help them.

"No, I'm fine, help Luna." They all heard the girl say but they refused to believe her especially due to the amount of blood she was covered in.

"I don't know if you noticed but you are covered in blood." As always Emmett pointed out the obvious.

"Its not my blood."

They all stopped when they heard that but resumed immediately.

Edward and Carlisle helped the unconscious girl while the others were outside waiting. Bella and Renesmee returned to in their home as Bella and Edward didn't want their daughter seeing this.

"You can take a bath upstairs and Alice will lend you some new clothes." Rosalie kindly told the girl who was just sitting on the floor and hugging her knees for support. But the girl only shook her head.

"Come on, Your friend will be fine."

The girl looked at her and Rosalie's heart shattered when she saw the extreme pain in the girl's eyes.

"She will be fine r-right?"

Rosalie smiled much to the astonishment of others who were watching the interaction with so much interest.

"Of course she will, Carlisle is great doctor." Rosalie hoped she was right because she would hate to see what would happen to the girl if something happened to her friend.

With Alice they guided the girl upstairs.

"I wonder what happened to them." Alice said while they were waiting for the girl to finish taking a bath. They were all very curious to find out what happened but she choose to remain silent, from her own experience she knows that it was never easy to tell a very painful experience.

When the door of the bathroom opened, Alice and her stood up to look at the girl and Rosalie couldn't help but admire the girl's beauty, she looked so innocent like an angel but what made her sad was the haunted look in the girls face making her look like a very wounded angel.

The girl was so young, she was even younger than Rosalie was when Royce raped her, what monsters would do this to the two girls?

Then Rosalie heard it again the same popping sound before they found the girl and unconsciously her body become alert Alice besides her mimicking her actions which didn't escape to the girl's observation.

She didn't know what was happening but she would do anything to protect the two girls…

**AN:**

** Well this is my latest chapter. The "Woman" that the deatheaters mentioned will be explained at the next chapter, I promised. Plz continue your reviews… and to my beta "Bethanxo" belated happy birthday and thank you for helping me. May God Bless you always.**

** Another thing, by any chance do you the title of this fanfiction: Jacob was the first one that phase among the wolves and Bella was with him as his mate, but when Paul phase Bella was near and he accidentally hurt Bella leaving with scars that marred her face…(I don't know the title but hopefully you know this story..thank you… I created the summary based on what I remembered its Jacob/Bellaa Fanfiction thank you)**


	11. Chapter 11 Why?

Chapter 10

"Why?"

**Hermione POV**

She is tired, very tired but she needs to keep moving for Luna, she broke her Vow, and once again, she failed a friend. When she had apparated outside the mansion of the Cullen's, she didn't know what to expect but knew that every second and minute was important. She had decided to trust them and hopefully it was the right thing.

With everything now clear to her, she can't help but feel disgusted with herself. She keeps on calling death eaters monsters but what she did to them was inhuman! but what made her feel worse was the fact that she enjoyed every bloody scream of pain that came from their mouths.

She didn't know how long she had been in the shower but what she really wanted to do was wash away all the blood and everything else that came from those monsters, she scrubbed her body not caring if it was starting to turn red due to the hard friction.

She could still feel it, the dark magic inside her and it frightened her, she never felt that kind of magic before and just thinking that it might take away all her control scared her.

After she felt clean, Hermione dried and quickly dressed herself with the clothes that the vampire kindly lent to her.

She was never into fashion like most girls but because of Ginny who constantly nagged her about her choice of fashion , she started to be more conscious of what she wears. The clothes that was lent to her made her more girly than she wanted. It was a simple white dress with spaghetti straps that reached to her mid thigh, thankfully they gave her a pair of black leggings making her movements much easier.

She walked out the bathroom but stopped instantly upon noticing the stiffed positions of the two vampires that accompanied her, "Is something wrong?"

"We have company, and they arrived the same way you did."

Hermione clutched her wand tightly, If what this pixie saying is right it only means one thing a witch or wizard is here and she needs to be ready.

"Don't worry we wont let them hurt you or your friend." Rosalie said, this girl is too calm despite her obvious alertness as if this is just a daily occurrence in her life, but that's impossible this girl is too young.

Hermione smiled to her companions, she could feel the terror running through her veins. This family of vampires has shown her nothing but kindness, and she can't let them get hurt because of her, they think that they are indestructible but in her world, her kind can easily kill them with just a flick of their wands.

Hermione turned to the vampires and thanked them for everything they done for them but she can't impose any longer on their hospitality.

They want to say something but was interrupted when the door opened and the vampire from before entered the room. His alertness and wary posture was out of place compared to his goofy face when she first saw him. He looked towards Hermione "There are four really weird wearing robes men looking for her."

Hermione allowed her body to relax just for a minute. If the men outside were death eaters they would not ask for her, they would just fire off curses and kill whoever stood in their way till they found her or Luna.

She stayed calm for another minute while thinking who the men could be, without saying anything and with a intimidating determined expression on her face, she walked out the door to meet with the men. No one stopped her from leaving the room but they did follow her and from her peripheral vision she could easily see the vampire nature in them. Their faces were neutral but you could sense their alertness which was like a predator's just waiting for their prey.

When she was on the stairs she could see the bottom very clearly and saw other vampires who she assumed were members of the Cullen coven, but what attracted her attentions was the four men that was wearing robes on the other side of the spacious living room.

She stopped immediately knowing why they are here.

"Ms. Granger." the man in front said.

"Minister" She replied with a neutral and emotionless expression and voice. She only gave a short nod to the aurors behind Kingsley.

"Always so formal aren't you Ms. Granger," Kingsley tried to step towards Hermione but he immediately stopped when the blond behind Hermione growled at him, warning him to not do anything that they might not like. Kingsley sighed inwardly, leave it to Hermione to find a vampire that drinks animal blood instead of human as a guardian.

Hermione walked towards Kingsley and when she was a couple of steps away from him, she raised her wand and pointed it towards him. The three aurors immediately mimicked her action and pointed their wands towards Hermione, Kingsley remained calmed he was already expecting some sort of action from her.

She heard the Cullen's footsteps from behind her but she paid them no mind, her sole focus was on Kingsley and the three aurors behind him. "If you are really who you say you are," answer this, What's my middle name."

Kingsley smiled then look directly at her eyes and replied, "What middle name are you asking me for? The current one or the real one?"

When she heard his answer she immediately lowered her wand down, the action was followed by the three aurors. "Sorry I just wanted to make sure you are who you said were."

"I understand Hermione." There was an awkward pause with no one speaking, Hermione was determined to not break the silence first. She knew why they were here, and now they were in a silent battle on who will be the first to break, the tension in the atmosphere unnerved their other company.

"Why don't you all sit down so you can-"Carlisle immediately stopped talking when their visitors looked at him. It was maybe the very first time in his vampire life that a human stare made him nervous.

Hermione took pity on Carlisle, she silently sat down on one of the seats offered to them, Kingsley and the aurors followed Hermione's example and sat down, the Cullen's remained standing from different positions around the room.

"I think I am right to assume that you already know why we are here, Ms. Granger."  
When Hermione remained silent Kingsley continued. "Earlier Mr. Weasley demanded us to go to an old Manor claiming that you were in danger, but when we arrived at the location we found 13 brutally killed people but judging by the dark mark on their arms they were recognized as the missing death eaters. We managed to locate you using the coin Mr. Thomas had when Mr. Weasley refused to lend his."

"Yes I killed them." She heard a loud gasp from the Cullen's but she ignored them. She looked at Kingsley with no emotions showing on her face. "Are you here to arrest me?"

"Arrest! You can't do that she's just a kid!" Hermione looked at the blond Cullen who suddenly appeared at her side and growling menacingly at Kingsley.

"Rose.."

"No! Emmett didn't you hear them, she's just a kid."

Emmett didn't know what to say it was the first time he saw Rosalie react this way, even to Renesmee she is not like this.

"Hush…Ms. Hale we are not here to arrest Ms. Granger."

"How did you know me?"

"You will not arrest me?"

Rosalie asked at the same time as Hermione exclaimed.

"The Cullen's unique way of feeding are quite known in Ministry Magical Creatures Section." Kingsley said earning Carlisle attention.

"Ministry Magical Creatures Section…you are all wizards."

Kingsley stood up and bowed politely at Carlisle who was at Rosalie's side. "Minister

Kingsley, it is nice to meet you Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle nodded not really knowing what to say. He already heard about the magical world from the Volturi who have a great respect to someone named Albus Dumbledore.

"You knew, Carlisle."  
Carlisle look at Edward who is standing at the bottom of stairs along with Bella and Nessie. "When I was in Volterra, Aro mentioned to me often about the magical world and his friend Albus Dumbledore."

The wizards suddenly had a solemn and sad expression, which did not escape the sharp eyes of the vampires. "Did I say something wrong?"

Kingsley shook his head while sitting down again. "Nothing Doctor Cullen, it's just that Albus is dead."

"Oh..I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be..He died for a great cause."

All the attention went back to Hermione who had a calm expression on her face. Carlisle can't help but admire the girl, he never saw a young human that was mature as her.

"Minister, not that I'm complaining but why- I mean.."

Kingsley smiled softly while looking at Hermione who he admired very much for her undying bravery. " Hermione, I don't know what happened but I know you enough, to trust you."

Hermione bowed her head when she could no longer bare Kingsley's soft gaze. "I killed them, and I am not regretting it."

"If anything…even the whole magical world betrayed me I know that Hermione will be by my side. It's her nature you know, she will do everything for those that matters to her most, even sacrificing her own soul."

Hermione looked at Kingsley again not really understanding what he was saying. "Minister?"

"That was what Mr. Potter said to me before the final stand. He believes in you more than anyone."

Hermione was speechless not really knowing what to do or say. When Kingsley stood up along with the aurors, Hermione remained immobile but when they started to walk out the door she stood up immediately. "I may not regret it but I didn't mean to kill them in that way."  
Kingsley stopped and looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"They said what they did to Luna…t-they said what they did to Luna was w-what they did to S-Serena."  
Kingsley froze in his position while looking at Hermione. He could not believe that those bastards would go that low to brag to Hermione.

Hermione laugh bitterly. "They were so proud to tell me t-that they raped L-Luna." Again she heard a loud gasp. "T-they raped her c-continuously just like t-they did to Se..Serena…J-just like what they did to my…to m-my m-mother." Hermione couldn't stop her tears.

"T-They told me…They t-told me that he is there…w-watching them…t-treating my m-mother l-like an animal…"

Hermione felt someone put their hand on her shoulder but she could no longer stop herself from crying and talking. " I-I am the p-product of h-him and Serena…I-I am the p-Product of that c-coward who c-chose to t-turn his back f-from her at that t-time…and h-honestly I can't understand… w-why she gave u-up her life for me…she must really hate me! R-right?"

Kingsley walked towards Hermione as fast as he can and when he is about an inch from her. He gently grabbed Hermione's face and got her to look at him directly. "Listen to me Hermione, Serena was my friend…and even when you were still in her womb she loved you so much.."

"L-Love me.. Why?"

"Because that's what mothers do…when they have their own children, everything that they love before will come second in their heart because mothers will love their children more than anything."

Hermione looked at the blond vampire behind her and all she can see is sincerity when she

looked at the other Cullen's they were all looking at her especially the women with the same sincerity as the blond. She bowed her head not really knowing what to say anymore. She looked at Kingsley after a while and saw him smiling at her fondly."

"You grew up into a very fine young woman Hermione, your courage never failed to amaze me and the goodness in your heart never faltered."

Hermione tried to protest but she stopped suddenly when Kingsley shook his head. "Listen Hermione if your mother was still alive she would be very proud of you."  
**  
Rosalie POV**

In her life as a vampire she filled her heart with anger and bitterness, but now hearing all this, she can't help but be ashamed. This girl suffered a lot and she will not be surprised if what she heard was only small portion of her life.

She can see her sadness and a deep hole in her heart, a hole that will take a lot of time to be fixed and she really hate to think that there might be a percentage no matter how small it is that, the hole in this girl's heart might never be fixed at all.

Hermione remained sitting silently on the sofa, Kingsley was already at the door to leave but before he does he looked at them first. It was really weird to be looked at by a human in a normal way despite the fact that they already knew what they are.

"Please take care of her even though she herself can't see that she was probably the only one that remains pure in our world after everything that happened." Kingsley said in a low voice that they heard clearly despite of his low tone.

"So you are a witch." Emmett asked suddenly after a few minutes of silence."What!"

Rosalie sighed loudly while glaring at her husband, honestly he can be over bearing sometimes.

Hermione looked at the guy and when she saw his goofy smile she can't help but smile softly, he reminds her of Fred with his playful aura. "I guess I am."

"Cool, so you can practically do everything!"

"Emmett!"

"Oh come on Edward don't tell me you are not curious."

"We are Emmett but we think she is really tired and she needs to rest."

It was a surprise for Rosalie to hear Jasper but what was surprisingly more she saw the look of understanding in his eyes while he was looking at Hermione who was continuously yawning.

"Jasper is right, Emmett."

Emmett really wanted to protest but stopped when he heard the soft breathing of Hermione. "Well look at that she is sleeping, she must really be tired."

"Well it is expected it has been a very long day for her."  
Rosalie touched Hermione's face softly before bending to pick up the sleeping witch.

The Cullen's have been very helpful, they even tried their best to keep her and Luna as a secret from anyone even to Jacob's pack. She didn't know what they told him to make him stay away from the Cullen's house but it seemed to work out just fine. Though she rarely saw Renesmee too, who is Jacob's imprint.

The Cullen's still doesn't know about the past war or what role she was playing in the magical world and they never asked her, they never pressured her to tell them anything and for that she is extremely grateful.

For the past weeks Luna's condition has been very unstable. She had been unconscious almost all the time but if she woke up her magic will act on its own. Her magic even managed to cut Emmett's arm who didn't listen to her warning to not go too near Luna.

It has been hard for her, she can feel her body slowly wanting to give up due to extreme tiredness but she knows that she can't. Rosalie always reminded her to rest, she took care of her almost like a mother but never hover just like a true friend.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly when she noticed a commotion in the living room.

"Don't worry about it Hermione, the mutt is just being a drama queen and demanding to spend more time with Renesmee."

Hermione frowned knowing who Rosalie was referring to. "Jacob?"

"Yup, that mutt!"

"Rosalie, Renesmee is Jacob's imprint it's only natural for him to act this way, being away from his imprint hurts him more than anything."

Hermione looked at Bella, what she said kept ringing in her ear and she can't help it when her heart beats faster and her eyes widened. How can she be so stupid and forget about Paul.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Rosalie touched Hermione's arm in comfort upon noticing her distress.

She looked at Hermione then to the other vampires. "I'm sorry but can you please look after Luna for a while I just need to take care of something."

"Of course Hermione." Rosalie didn't know what was happening but the panic in Hermione's eyes is enough for her to agree with her.

That's all Hermione needed and she apparated immediately at La Push not bothering to fix herself , the only thing on her mind was to see Paul. It seems that she keeps on hurting him even though it is unintentional and she hates it because Paul doesn't deserve it…

After she apparated she walked as fast as she can on the familiar path to Sam's house.

"Merlin this feels déjà vu!" Hermione can't help but think while standing outside at the front door of Sam's house. And just like before Jared opened the door with a scowl in his face while looking at her, not that she can blame him, guess she really messed things up now.

She didn't know what he saw in her, but his scowl turn into a frown while he was looking at her with..concern?

Jared quietly guided her inside that immediately stopped every noise in the house.

The whole pack are there even Jacob's except Paul. Her eyes were searching for him but she didn't see him.

To her surprise Jared offered her a seat almost gentlemanly.

"Ahm..thanks Jared." She said almost uncertainly before she sat. It was kind of new to her Jared's behaviour.

"You don't look okay.!"

Quil said to her rather loudly earning him a slap on his head by Embry who looked at her apologetically.

She knows she's a little bit paler than normal and her eyes have eye bugs. "I'm fine just tired."

"Tired you look like you need sleep." Jared said rather bluntly.

"Do I detect some concern in your voice Mr. Cameron?." She said teasingly to avoid any further questions because she is really too tired right now for any arguments. To her amusement he blushed and which was not the reaction she expected from him.

"Oh shut up!"

Hermione held back her laugh when Jared avoided her eyes but a blush was still prominent on his face.

Their friendly banter was stopped when the door opened rather loudly getting all their didn't know what to say or do but she would swear that she felt something in her heart when she saw Paul walk in with a woman on his arms, whatever that feeling was she didn't like it one bit.

The woman might be beautiful but her overly applied make up covered her natural beauty up and her scanty clothes covered almost next to nothing and didn't leave much to the imagination.

She didn't like it when she saw his smirk, it was not his usual smirk that calmed her. it was not the "him" that she went to see.

"Paul?" She can't help but muttered while assessing this Paul.

When Paul looked at her, she was taken aback when she saw him looking at her with an unreadable emotion on his face.

"So you finally decided to showed up." He said it calmly and quietly but she felt as if he shouted at her instead.

"Paul."

She heard Jared's reprimanding tone but her sole focus was on Paul. She can't help but ask if she hurt him enough to turn him in this person.

"Paul I-"

"Sorry kind of busy right now, but when I have time you can tell me whatever you want to

say. Unless you will run away again."

Hermione gaped not expecting the harshness in his voice but before she could regain her wits to talk Paul already continued walking towards the stairs ignoring the protest of his brothers.

Silence…no one knew what to say but she can feel their gaze on her but her mind was in turmoil to pay attention to anyone of them.

"Paul is being a jerk just give him time and he will be crawling back at you again."

Surprisingly it was Jared who broke the silence.

Hermione smiled but that smile didn't bring any comfort to the pack because that smile don't hold any emotion. "Thank you Jared, think I better go, I just really want to make sure that Paul was alright."

Hermione started to walk away but stopped when she heard Jared calling her. she looked at him and was certain she saw concern in his eyes.

"Paul is just confused-"

"Don't worry it is not the first time that someone turned their back on me." Without any further explanation she walked away to find a secluded part, so she could apparate away.

Yes it's not the first time, but why does it still hurt her? Why?

**AN: **

** HEY Everybody thank you for all your support. Right now my Beta cant help me in editing my story. So please if anyone of you are interested to become my beta please PM me I will really appreciate it…thank you and enjoy reading this chapter. Bless you all**

** Please if anyone are interested to become my beta PM me asap because I don't know if I can post the new chapter without a beta, so please help me…thank you**


	12. Chapter 12 Finding the Truth

**Chapter 11**

**"Finding the Truth"****  
**  
Jared winced after the girl that Paul brought at Sam's house slammed the door rather loudly.

"Jeez how many girls will walk out of this house today because of Paul?"

"Paul is being stupid!"

He heard Quil say at the same time Embry exclaimed, but honestly he can't blame them at all. Hermione left not a moment ago and soon followed by that girl.

"I'll talk to Paul" Jared didn't wait for their reply he already walked out towards the back door where Paul went when the girl that he brought left.

Jared shook his head out of frustration when he saw Paul sitting at a broken tree and he didn't need an explanation to know what happened.

"Your being a big prat, Paul."

"Leave me alone Jared!"

Instead of listening to his best friend he calmly sat beside him not caring for his dark aura.

"Why did you do that Paul? You been waiting for her and if not for Sam's order you might never leave the beach again until she came."

"Why do you care! You hate her, remember!"

Jared chuckle and looked at his best friend, for everyone else Paul is nothing but a hot tempered guy but he is more than that. His mother died when Paul was born and his father blamed him for that. Even as a young kid no one taught Paul what love is and the meaning of it. His father abused him physically and emotionally and his bad temper is just his defense mechanism to guard the bitterness in his life.

Jared found out about it accidentally when he visited Paul when he didn't show up at their school for two days, and when he found his battered body in their living room Paul had no choice but to tell him everything after he brought him to his house. When Paul's dad died it was probably the best thing that happened for his best friend, though the wounds from the past leaves a scar in Paul's heart.

"I don't hate her Paul, maybe I'm just a little bit wary of her presence or rather I'm a bit wary on how you reacted with her. It's like you're whole world is suddenly all about her and every time she vanishes it's like…you have lost it."

Paul remains immobile while looking at the ground heatedly. "It's the imprint!"

"Yup imprinting, when I first saw Kim, I blamed all my feelings and actions to that, but then it would be a lie if I say that I will not love her even without the imprint. You see, to everyone's imprinting is just a magnetic attraction that forces you to your perfect partner but for us wolves that are already imprinted, it is our guide to the right one."

Paul sighed loudly. "I don't understand what you are trying to say."

Jared smiled and looked at Paul. "Just answer this question; do you think even without the imprint you would still love Hermione?"

"Of course!" Paul said automatically and he knew that he answered Jared truthfully. He loves her more than anything whether he is a wolf or not. She is his soul mate, his missing other half and his reason for everything. He waited for her at the beach, and as time passed by and when she didn't show up he couldn't help but feel the bitterness, of course she would not show up, even though she already said that she will try.

How can she love him, his own father didn't even love him,  
So he tried to go back to the way he was before, cold, man whore, and bad temper. He brought that girl whatever her name is to Sam's house to show to his pack brothers that he can fight the imprint that he can live without it but when he saw her, he knew that he could never look at any girl without seeing her in them.

God, having her that near to him made him know that he already forgive her, but he is an ass, he wanted to cover up the pain and the only way he can do that is to act that way towards her.

Oh! God! When he said those words and he saw the hurt in her face he wanted to take back everything he said. He wanted to erase every bit of pain that she must have felt because of him! And before his cover was totally blown up in his face he turned his back on her, God! He turned his back on Hermione and he felt so awful.

"Then why are you giving up on her?"

At Jared question Paul suddenly look at his friend. Giving up? Everybody said that it will make everything easy; that it will not prolong the agony but why is that, just thinking of doing that brought a familiar pain in his heart…No! He could never give her up! He is stupid for even thinking that he can forget her, how can he forget her if she is already embedded into the deepest part of his heart and soul.

"I'm not giving up on her! NO! I will never give her up!" Paul stood up. He is such a fool how can he do that to her! He needs to find her! Even if he has to beg for her forgiveness he will do that just for her to forgive him.

"Where are you going?" Jared asked when Paul started to walk away.

"I am going to find Hermione." Paul answered not even casting a single glance at him.

"Paul wait!"

Paul stops and looked at his best friend irritated. "What Jared! can't you see I'm in a hurry?"

"It's about Hermione."

When he heard his imprints name Paul took big steps towards his best friend. "Why what's wrong with her?" He asked a little bit in panic.

Jared look at Paul it seems that he didn't notice Hermione's state. "You didn't even notice it did you?"

Paul grinds his teeth out of anger, why can't Jared just tell him what this was about instead of beating around the bush. "Just say it Jared!"

Jared sighed. "Paul she looks ill."

"W-what?" Paul took a step back. She looks ill? How did he miss that? Of course he is being an **! How can he not miss it!

"Paul.." Jared tried to touch Paul's shoulder but he failed when Paul turned his back again and started to run and phase into a wolf. "Darn it!" Jared phase too in order to catch up with Paul.

_"Paul, will you calm down!"__  
_

_"I need to find her; I need to find her..I need to find her…"___

_"Paul!"___

_"What Jared! What!"__  
_

_Jared sighed inwardly while running as fast as he can beside Paul. "Do you even know where to find her?"__  
_

_Paul looks at him sharply. "If I need to search the entire world I will do it!"___

_"Paul!"___

_"Jared!"__  
_

The two wolves stop when they heard Embry's panicked voice but what they saw in his mind was incompressible. There was a girl not far from Embry's wolf form position. She looks like the same age as Hermione, she had straggly, waist-length, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows, but what attracted their attention was the dark light and fog that surrounded her however what blew their minds away when they noticed that she was floating.

_"What the heck!"_ he heard Paul exclaim and if he was not still in a shock state he might have cursed too.  
_"You better come here, this girl is not ordinary!"__  
_

_"We can see that Embry!"__  
_

_"Shut up! Jared, this girl is dangerous she managed to hurt Quil when he tried to step near her, and she didn't even do anything."_

From Embry's mind they saw how Quil's wolf form had cuts all over his body when he tried to take a step forward towards the girl.

_"How is Quil?"_ Jared exclaimed while Paul and him were running towards Embry's.

_"Jacob already called the Cullen's."_

Paul cursed inwardly, if they are calling the Cullen's then the situation is worst that he expected.

**Hermione POV**

Hermione had apparated back to the familiar house that belonged to the Cullen's. I don't know what I look like but they all looked at me worriedly especially Rosalie who immediately came to my side.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

I was shocked to find out that I was indeed crying but Merlin! It hurts so much. I really wanted to say I'm okay, but I was not because no matter how much I wanted to stop my tears they just kept on flowing. I bow my head in an attempt to hide my tears.

"Hermione..." I heard concern in Rosalie's voice but I still didn't say anything, my heart's breaking because I know that I deserve Paul's hostility but it doesn't lessen the pain.

Then I felt Rosalie's arms around me, making me sob uncontrollably. "R-Rosalie, it h-hurts a lot… My c-chest is hurting so m-much ."

I felt Rosalie's hugs tighten but not to the point that it can hurt me, and into her arms I cried everything. I cried the pain of rejection; I cried that pain knowing that I deserve it.  
After a while my tears lessen and my sobs slowly subside. "S-sorry if I ruined your blouse." I said feeling embarrassed for breaking down like that.

Rosalie smiled softly at me. "It's alright, I told you I'll take care of you and your friend."

I tried to open my mouth to say something but a loud boom coming from Luna's room stopped me. I apparated immediately to Luna's room but when arrived , I found it almost destroyed and Luna's missing I can't help the fear that suddenly grasped my heart.  
After a while I felt the Cullen's presence besides me.

"What the hell happened here?"

I heard Emmett exclaim but my sole focus was to find Luna. Where could she be? My mind is racing while thinking of every possible scenario that involves Luna. Luna's magic is still very unstable and if it activated again it will be very detrimental not only for her but also those that surround her.

"We will find her Hermione." I heard Carlisle say, I only nodded. I tried to use my magic in tracing Luna but for some reason I can only trace darkness and even her coin doesn't work and it scared her more.

Then for the second time they heard a loud noise but this time it was coming from the front door of the Cullen's. If she was not too worried about Luna's well being her eyes might have widen when she saw Jacob standing at the living room looking as frantic as he can.

"Jacob."

Jacob looked at Bella who called him but his attention was caught by the girl that standing besides the blond vampire. "Hermione?"

"What's wrong Jacob?" Edward asked trying to divert Jacob's attention away from Hermione.

Upon hearing that question, Jacob suddenly remembered his reason of coming there.

"We need your help."

The Cullen's frowned at that, even though they reached a mutual agreement between the wolves there was still a silent hostility between them and hearing them asking for their help; they can't help but be more worried that ever.

"What's wrong?" Esmee asked while grasping her husband's arm for support. Their problem with the Volturi has been solved what could be the problem this time?

"Some blonde girl is creating havoc in the boundary of La Push and Forks."

That caught her attention, "blonde girl! Where is she?" she asked frantically, an idea who the girl be might forming in her mind.

Jacob looks at Hermione again with a deep frown on his forehead. He doesn't know why she is here but what confused him more was the fact that the blond vampire had a very protective look towards her. Now he finally has an idea why he suddenly didn't have any competition to Renesmee's not that he is complaining. It seems that the mystery that Paul's imprint held get much more mysterious than ever. He is so sure that Paul will flip out if he found out who was getting close to his imprint.

Jacob wanted to ask questions regarding this girl but he knows that now is not the right time.  
Hermione's heart is beating frantically due to the extreme fear; it felt as if she is back at the war again while fearing for her friends life, she closed her eyes when she could no longer take the gush of wind that passed by her eyes while she is riding on Rosalie's back. They are now following Jacob who is leading them. She knows that there is a big chance that she might encounter Paul again but what's more important now is Luna.

When they stopped and Rosalie let her down she heard the collective gasp of the Cullen's and she can't really blame them. Just like what she expected there is Luna, floating in the middle of the forest while surrounded by the wolves, who were growling furiously amongst them was Paul's wolf form.

She can clearly see the dark aura that almost covered Luna and it is not a good sign because it only means that Luna's magic has finally took over, but what made her stop in her tracks was when she saw a sandy coloured wolf that seems to be howling in pain while looking at Luna helplessly.

Paul immediately stopped growling when he saw the Cullen's had finally arrived but when he saw who was with them he started growling again.

_"Paul focus!"__  
_

_"Why is she with those blood suckers?"_ He growled again not caring about Sam's alpha order his sole focus was on his imprint that was looking at the strange blonde who turned out to be Seth's imprint.

_"Paul we don't know okay, but we need to solve this mess first!"__  
_

Paul growled again knowing that Jared has a point but he still shot his imprint a guarded look if these vampires did something to Hermione, allied or not he will kill them.

Edward eyes widened when he read Paul's thought. "You are Paul's imprint?" he can't help but ask Hermione who only shrugged her shoulder at him.

"Edward shut up; this is not the right time!" Rosalie growled at him, lately Rosalie took the role of Hermione's protector.

"Hermione what is happening?"

Hermione look at the worried face of Emmett then she looked at her friend again. "It's her magic; Luna is being controlled by her magic."

"Then put her to sleep again just like you did before."

Hermione shakes her head at Alice. "It won't work, what happened before is nothing compared to this."

"But you can help her, right?"

Hermione looked at Seth who phased back to his human form and if they were not in serious situation she might have blushed at his nudity. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!"

She looked at Paul's wolf form when he released a warning growl at Seth; suddenly she realized why Seth was acting like this. "You imprinted on her." When Seth didn't answer her it only confirmed her suspicion.

Then suddenly she felt it, strong magic coming from Luna and before she knows it cutting spells are flying everywhere and if she isn't quick enough it might catch her in a vital area but she was not quick enough to avoid everything.

It takes all Hermione's will to suppressed her hiss of pain when she felt the sharp pain and when she looked at her left arm she was not surprised seeing a large wound with blood pouring out of it.

"Hermione!"

She looked at the source of the voice only to find Paul looking at her in his human form at the other side with concern and…fear? And guess what he is naked too. "I'm fine." She whispered but she knew with their hearing ability they heard her loud and clear.

"We need to do something before she destroys the whole of Forks and La Push!" She can hear the fear in their voices and honestly her fear might be greater than theirs, for Merlin sake this is her friend.  
"Hermione?"

She looked at Rosalie to find her looking towards her, if she had the answer. "The only way to stop this…is to kill her."  
And before her eyes she saw Seth transform and pounce on her, at her peripheral vision she saw Paul phase too , to help her but he is too far, he will not make it before Seth would kill her.

"Hermione!"

"Seth!"

She didn't want to reveal her secret this way but the situation didn't leave her any choice. So with a very calm expression she raised her right hand towards Seth and casted a stunning spell. And with a single word she managed to throw Seth at the tree that broke instantly due to the impact.

Everyone fell into silence while simultaneously looking at Hermione's expressionless form to Seth who is now in human form and looking at the girl with wide eyes.

"You're hot temper will kill you someday!" Hermione said with so much venom that made everyone flinch.

"I will not let you kill her!"

Hermione felt her blood boil, how dare he to think that she will be able to hurt Luna. "You fool! I will not kill her!"

"But you said-"

"I know what I said! And I'm not lying about that!"

"Then-"

"She is my friend…" Hermione looked at Seth with a soft gaze that made the young wolf blink. Hermione returned her gaze to Luna who was floating in the air and still oblivious to the situation. "I will save her, even if it means my death in the end."

Before anyone can comprehend her words she started to walk at Luna not minding the cutting spell that penetrates her skin continuously nor the voices of protest coming from the others. She will save Luna and this time she will succeed.

When she saw Paul who was in his human form again trying to run towards her she raised her hand and casted a shield around her and Luna making the others unable to pass without her permission.

She looks at Paul; he looks so heartbroken and frustrated while he was kept on trying to break the invisible barrier. When she looked at him and their eyes met she can see the tears that was slowly forming in his eyes, she stopped and looked at him with a very sad smile, and he stopped bumping at the barrier to look at her with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry."

Paul shook his head at her. "Don't be, I'm an ass."

Hermione smiled at that. "Yes you are."

"I'm sorry." Now Paul's tears was flowing from his eyes.

"No Paul, I'm sorry because I will hurt you again."

"No!" she heard the horror in his voice when he realized the implication of her words while he continued again to break the barrier now with the help of his brothers and the Cullen's.

"Luna it's me, Hermione." Luna didn't even show any sign, she heard her, taking a deep breath she continued walking towards her and Merlin this cutting spell really hurts like hell. And right now she hates whoever invented this spell more than anyone.

"Luna please wake up, it's me Hermione." Hermione can't her scream when she was suddenly thrown away making her body bounce on the barrier when she hit it.

"Hermione!"

Hermione groaned out of pain, Merlin when this is over her body will be very sore. With so much effort she stands up slowly and thankfully she doesn't have any broken bones. It seems that talking to Luna softly won't work so she will try the other way.  
"Luna! Come on you need to wake up!" She shouted and she received another spell that threw her again.

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked at Emmett who is kneeling in front, it appears that he wanted to help her but the barriers are not allowing him. "Guess yelling is not a good idea huh." She tried to joke but Emmett merely looked at her with so much worry.

"You need to remove this wall! Whatever this is Hermione! Let us help you." It was probably the first time she saw Emmett with an angry expression.

Hermione merely shook her head. This is her problem she can no longer impose on them. "I just need to make her recognize me."

"Recognize you? Then why don't you do something that you always did before, like dancing maybe."

Hermione looked at Embry at the same time the others looked at him.

"What! I was just giving my opinion no need to look at me like that."

Hermione shook her head. "No actually your idea might work."

"So you will dance?"

This time Hermione looked at Embry pointedly and thankfully gets the point by shutting his mouth.

Hermione looked at Luna while standing; she walked closer but stayed at a safe distance. Her body already received so much from the cutting spell. She sits comfortably on the ground when she started to feel a slight dizziness due to blood lost. "I can't believe I'm doing this in front of so many people but please Luna, come back… I cannot loss you too. I already lost almost everyone and I can no longer bear another loss."

She took a deep breath before talking again. "Remember when my parents died and almost everyone treated me, if I was a breakable glass. I don't want to cry because I'm afraid that i-if I cry it will be real. I was so lost back then, Harry and Ron was my only anchor, and then one day they did something that landed them in detention. I was at the black Lake and you found me, you sat beside me not saying anything at all, but suddenly you sang, your voice sounded funny but I found myself crying for the very first time.

Remember that song? It was what saved me… I hope it can save you, too."

**Lyrics of Safe and Sound – Taylor Swift**

_**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

Hermione choked out the words. She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears threatening to fall. She sang the lyrics despite her broken voice.

_**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**_

The magical air around Luna shimmered, slowly dissipating.

_**Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone**_

Hermione's body was shaking. She took no heed at the speechless crowd behind her. Right now, she could feel herself back in Hogwarts, back in Black Lake. And she could feel her chest heave. The thought of Hogwarts reminds her of her brothers in all but blood.

_**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**_

Luna's feet gracefully landed on the grass. Her eyes still closed and her hands lay limp on her sides.

_**Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound…**_

"Hermione?"

Hermione look up and she can no longer keep her tears when she saw Luna looking at her questioningly.

She's back!


	13. Chapter 13 The Tears of Final Goodbye

**Chapter 12**

******"The Tears of Final Goodbye"****  
**  
"L-Luna…"

Hermione's tears continue to fall down on her face, she stood up and walked as fast as she could towards her friend and when she was near enough, she hugged her while sobbing furiously.

"Hermione why are you crying?"

When she heard Luna's familiar sing song voice she cried even harder. She never imagined that someday Luna's weird voice would sooth her in some way.

"Hermione?"

Hermione hugged her friend tighter. "I…I'm sorry." She doesn't know what she is apologizing for but maybe in some way she is blaming herself for what happened to her. "I'm s-sorry…"

"Are you okay?"

Hermione laughed between her tears because of Luna's question. She will never be okay but she doesn't have the heart to tell her that. "I a-am now…"

"That's goo-"

Hermione's eyes widened when she felt Luna's weight on her when her friend suddenly lost consciousness. She was also weak due to blood loss and was not strong enough to hold both their weights causing the two of them to fall down on the floor with her trying to support Luna.

"Hermione!"

She heard several footsteps coming their way but her sole focus was on Luna. Her hand was shaking while gripping her wand tightly and performing a diagnostic spell on her friend. She can feel it, Luna's magic continuously fading and it was never a good sign when that happened to any magical being.

She felt a cold hand on her shoulder followed by a vicious growl and without looking she knows that it was coming from Paul.

"Shut up mutt!"

"Then remove your hand from her!"

And just like Hermione expected, it was really Paul who growled, but right now she doesn't want to deal with their fight. Merlin! Having Luna unconscious body besides her made her remember things that she wanted so badly to forget, it was like…No! it is exactly the same scenario when Ron died in her arms…she hates this feeling!

"Hermione, Carlisle will help Luna." She heard Jasper's kind voice but it was futile because no matter how good a doctor Carlisle is, he cannot help Luna.

"No!" Hermione said almost hysterically while racking her brain for any solution. Darn it! How many times will fate test her strength by repeatedly putting her in situations where one of her friend's lives is at stake! How many times will destiny provoke her until it will finally satisfy! How many pains she needs to endure for her suffering to stop! How many times? Because for Merlin sake she doesn't know if she can take it anymore.

"Hermione, Carli-"

"Her magic is fading, Jasper!"

Everyone was silent. They may not fully understand what's happening but by just listening to the desperation in Hermione's voice and by just looking at her hunted face they know too well that it was not a good sign.

"Then do something!" A desperate voice said.

When Hermione looked up she only then notice Seth at the other side of Luna, hovering over her friend. She can see in Seth's eyes the same desperation, pain and fear of losing Luna that she is feeling right now and just like her, his tears are flowing freely und unstoppable.

"P-please do something…I-I Can't loss her…n-not now. If you know someone who can help her tell me I will bring that person to you."

Hermione's eyes widened again when she heard what Seth said. "A muggle doctor can't do anything but a magical healer can, "Madam Pomprey!"

Everybody looked at Hermione not really understanding what she was trying to say.  
"Madam Pomprey can help her!" she didn't wait for them to understand her instead she readied herself to apparate but she found it hard, it seems that she had finally reached her limitation but she cannot give up.

She tried to stand up but she almost fell if not for the warm arms that held her waist to support she looked up she saw the concern and fears in Paul's eyes while looking at her intently that she immediately avoided when she finally can't take it anymore, making her not see the pain that crossed on the shifter's face. "Hermione, you're hurt."

"I'm alright." She said stubbornly even though her vision was starting to blur. Hermione shook her head to clear her vision.

"You're not fine!"

Hermione would have jumped if she was not too weak due to the harshness in Paul's voice.

"Sorry." Paul said immediately. Darn it! Why can't he stop acting like an ** towards his imprint! If this continued Hermione might never forgive him.

Hermione just sighed loudly, she was too weak to have an argument with anyone especially Paul. She tried to stand up again and this time Paul helped her and she decided to just let him.

"I need to get Luna to Marauder's Den."

"It is my house." Hermione said again when she received a blank look.

"Then let us help you."

When she looks at them she knew that she had no say about it, and she knew she could not escape them with the condition she was in. Honestly she doesn't know if she can stay conscious long enough to bring Luna to Marauder's den.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly, carefully evaluating everything. Bringing them to her house means completely opening their eyes to her world. If that happen in time they will know about the war and her participation on it. But there is only one thing she is certain right now she can never compromised Luna's life for her secret.

When she finally opened her eyes she looks at them with so much determination to trust them and hopefully she will do the right thing. "I'll direct you to my house."

It seems that it was the only signal they are waiting for her before Paul gently put her at his back which she immediately wrap her arms in him in fear that she might fall, while Seth carries Luna in a bridal style. Hermione sighed in relief inwardly because this time they are not nude.

She guided them silently while fighting the urge to sleep. Now that everything is over, she can finally feel the pain caused by the wounds that Luna's magic inflicted on her, and although it is nothing compared to the wounds, she received from before, it doesn't lessen the pain. Even the first aid she casted on herself didn't stop all the pain.

When they arrived her companions look at her questioningly and she knows exactly why. She can see the Marauder's Den clearly but she knows that they can only see a deserted meadow, the protective spells that she set up, works that way.

"Welcome to Marauder's Den." just as she finished talking, a mansion appears in front of them making both vampires and wolves gasped in awe.

Even from the outside the whole place scream wealth that might even rival the Cullen's. But if they think the outside is impressive, it was nothing compared to what they saw in the inside which does not only symbolizes wealth but also magic.

All the portrait and paintings where moving, some objects are floating and moving that describes things beyond their imagination.

When Paul let her down she almost lost her balance but Paul saved her again from kissing the floor. "Thanks." She said quietly without looking at him. She heard him sigh, but she chose to remain silent, not because she doesn't want to but rather she is too weak to say anything. Her blood loss was starting to win over her strength.

Seth carefully put Luna on the large sofa but never letting her friend's hand go. "She'll be okay right?"

Hermione answer was interrupted with her continues coughing. She grasped her chest to stop the pain while her other hand is covering her mouth while coughing violently.

"Hermione!" Paul immediately kneeled beside Hermione who is sitting now, not really knowing what to do. He can see and feel her pain but he hates himself right now because he can't do anything to stop it.

When her coughing stops she removes her hand from her mouth only to notice blood on it. She's already used to her own blood, she can no longer feel fear whenever she saw it, but it was different from Paul's case who is looking at her hand with horror written in his face. "Hermione!"

Hermione can feel her world slowly fading but she cannot allow her weakness to defeat her, taking a deep breath she called for her elf."Kreacher!"

It was comical and if she was not too weak she might have laughed at them when they all jumped when Kreacher suddenly appeared out of no where.

"Mistress!"

She almost flinched at his screeching sound. "I'm fine Kreacher but listen; I need you to get Madam Pomprey here." Just like that the elf vanished in front of her and she knew in a moment help will be here.

The silence can be deafening and when she tried to look at them she saw them still looking at the spot where Kreacher was standing before.

"What was that!"

When Emmett yelled followed by the others. Hermione leaned back on the sofa comfortably after casting a minor first aid on herself temporarily. "That is Kreacher."

They all look at her as if expecting more of an answer than that and she couldn't help the sigh that escaped from her knowing that this will be the only beginning of their endless questions of her world, and hopefully when the time came and they ask something about her she can give the answer to them without breaking.

"He is a house elf."

"House elf?"

Hermione look at Collin pointedly when she heard his disbelief. "You are a shape shifter and they are vampires."

Collin smiled sheepishly that she answered with a short nod. "I know that you all have questions and I promise to answer them but not right now, I'm really too tired though feel free to explore the area." Hermione closed her eyes not waiting for them to answer but she can still hear different movements and she knew they followed her advice.

When she feels a familiar hand gently caressing her face she opened her eyes to find Paul a mere inch from her looking at her with so much emotions that she found hard to decipher. He stops his movement but never removed his hand from her face.

"Hermione…" He said her name with so much emotion.

Hermione avoided his gaze and instead she looked at the fire place. She wonder if he will still look at her like that if he found out the things she did in the past, the lives that she took and the pain she inflicted.

"I'm fine Paul." she said quietly not really knowing if she was saying that for him or to make herself believe in that.

Then she felt Paul's head on her shoulder while he is inaudibly…crying? When she felt a hot moist on her clothes it confirmed her suspicious. She casted glances at the others only to find them at the far end from them, giving them enough space.

She looked at Luna and Seth and found Seth gently staring at Luna's sleeping face sometimes he even caresses her face. It looks like Seth can't see or hear anything because his sole focus was on Luna. Just by looking at them made her feel as if she is invading something private so she immediately removed her eyes from them.

She was never good at this kind of situation, she can deal with difficult hexes but never could deal with anyone's tears. Yes, she comforted Harry before but he was Harry and besides him or maybe Ron and George she never dealt with anyone's pain.

So she just let him and before she knew it she is patting his head gently until she found herself caressing his hair.

Paul can't help the tears that are coming from his eyes, but just to think that something might happen to his imprint and he cannot do anything about that, grips his heart into extreme fears. What scares him most is when she decided that he will never be worthy enough for her. He loves her so much, more than anything, more than life itself. Seeing the pain in her eyes and seeing her like this hurt him more than anything, he already hurt her before but he promised to spend his entire life paying for that.

Just feeling her hand in his hair brought so much pleasure within him, her mere presence soothed his clouded feelings. God, if she only knew what she can do to him. "P-please don't leave me." He said before he can stop himself.

Hermione look confused not totally understanding what he is saying. "What?" she wanted to ask for more of an explanation but the sounds of apparition inside the house stopped her.

When she looked at the source of the sound, she found Kreacher with Madam Pomprey and Neville who is surveying the room with wide eyes while gripping their wands tightly, it seem that they spotted her visitors.

"They are harmless, don't worry."

"Hermione!"

"Ms. Granger!"

Hermione tried to stand up but she found her legs unable to make any movement, her tiredness finally catching up with her while Paul was standing beside her in a perfectly still yet alert manner.

"And all this time I thought the Mr. Potter is the danger magnet but it seems that you finally caught his talent."

Hermione laughed, she never thought that she will miss Madam Pomprey's disapproving tone even now it is directed to her alone.

"And what's so funny Ms. Granger!"

Hermione immediately ceased laughing; now she knows how the mediwitch managed to control her patients. "Sorry?"

The mediwitch made a move to help but she immediately shook her head and pointed at Luna. Only then they notice Luna still unconscious with Seth besides her.

"What happened?" When Madam Pomprey looked at her she immediately avoided her gaze when she saw recognition flicker in her eyes.

It only takes a second of silence before the Madam moves to heal Luna. Kreacher guide them to a extra room for privacy with Seth carrying Luna and she guessed the shifter refused to leave his imprint.

"Guess I'll be the one to take care of you, Hermione."

Hermione looks at her friend and smile, the kind of smile that is reserved for her friend but she immediately frowned when her vision became to hazy.

"Hermione?"

"N-Neville? When did you have a t-twin?" She didn't hear his answer when her world began to crumble."Hermione!" Different shouts was the last thing she heard before darkness totally gets the better of her.

**Hermione POV**

___When she opened her eyes she saw she was in a very beautiful garden. Everywhere she glanced she can see different and colorful flowers; both magical and non magical. Everything is beautiful and peaceful. This place is a true epitome of pureness and serenity.__  
_

_Then she heard it, at first she thought she is just dreaming because there is no way he would be here. Then she heard it again, loudly and clearly. "Hermione."__  
_

_She stops walking and turns her body towards the voice and her eyes widen when she saw him. The tears in her eyes continue to fall while her body is shaking while looking at him. "R-Ron?"__  
_

_"Somebody finally heard my prayers."Ron smiled at her and walked slowly towards her until they where only an inch apart. "I've been waiting for you, Mione."__  
_

_Hearing her nick name on his lips was her downfall because she can no longer conceal her sobs and before she can stop, her body moves on its own to hug him tightly as if her life's depends on him. Merlin! Hugging him brought back all the memories they shared together.__  
_

_When she felt him hug her back, her sobbing increases, she never realized how much she missed him until now. Merlin! She finally has him but why does her sobbing continue uncontrollably. She repeatedly said his name to reassure herself that this is really Ron... her Ron.__  
_

_"A-am I a-already dead?" Because if she is, she will welcome her death with open arms if it means having him again by her side.__  
_

_She heard his familiar laugh that brought recognizable warmness in her heart. "Don't be silly Mione you still have a lot of time to enjoy your life and be happy."__  
_

_She shakes her head and protest. How could he say that? She almost died when she lost him. When he died a big part of her died with him. There so much she wanted to do back then with him but fate was not kind to them, but now she is happy again. "I am h-happy here."__  
_

_"He is waiting for you Mione." Ron said softly at her, and even though he didn't say who it is she knows very well that he was referring to Paul. Ron tugged her arms to her and the only thing she can do is look at him between her tears.__  
_

_"R-Ron." Her sobbing stops while she is looking at Ron, she can only see warmness in his blue eyes.__  
_

_"I love you so much Hermione…so much actually. I was stupid back then because I never told you how much you mean to me."___

_"Ro—"___

_"Shhshh…Mione let me talk because this might be the only time that I can have the courage to tell you this." Ron caresses her face and gently wipes her tears and she can only lean into his touch for comfort.__  
_

_"I love you too much Mione, too much so I cannot let you hold yourself in our promise. I love you so much that I can let you happy Hermione, even if it means not sharing that happiness together with me. Maybe we are not really meant to be but maybe in our second life fate will finally allow us to be with each other."_

___Hermione's chest tightens when she saw Ron's soft smile while looking at her with so much love and affection.__  
_

_"Be happy Hermione…and remember that I will always be by your side no matter what happens."__  
_

_"Ron…I'm sorry." She doesn't know what she is apologizing for but she knows that she needs to apologize. "I'm sorry."__  
_

_"Don't be, because you are the best thing that happened to me Ms. Hermione Granger."__  
_

_When Ron leans in to kiss her and she accepts his kiss between her tears. She loves Ron and having this conversation with him is hard because she never thought that someday she will bid her final farewell to her first love.__  
_

_"Be happy Hermione…"__  
_

_"Ron!" When Ron begun to fade she tried to grab him but her hands only pass through him. She desperately tried to touch him but she failed and failed and failed. "Ron NO!"__  
_

When Hermione opened her eyes she immediately sits up and look at her surroundings to find Ron but when she saw the familiar designs of her room she knows that everything that happened was just a dream and seeing Ron will never happen in her reality.

Hermione sobs again but this time she can feel her whole body screaming due to pain but not physical pain that can be healed. The kind of pain that she is experiencing is a pain that leaves a scar in her heart that might never fade.

"Hermione?"

When she looks up she saw Neville at the door looking at her with concern and she can only answer him with another sob.

"Oh, Hermione."

When she felt Neville's hug she can only sob harder which Neville answered by tightening his hugs on her.

She saw the door open again and this time Paul is there looking at the scene with so much emotions. But she cannot look at him right now. Not now that the only image playing in her mind is Ron. She let her last tears of goodbye go. And every drop of it causes unbearable pain inside because knowing that this goodbye is final.

She is Hermione Granger the bookworm and the brightest witch in her magical world, in all her life she learned so much from different people that taught her many things. They taught her everything she needs to live, and all along she thought that her knowledge was enough to go on and face this world.

But no one ever thought her one of the most important things in life. No one thought to teach her how to say your final goodbye to someone. How can you really say goodbye to someone that not only became part of your life but also become the reason for you to live.

No one ever taught her and no one made her ready for this type of pain, the unbearable pain that slowly eats at every piece of you…

**AN:**

**Well that's my new chapter please continue reviewing I'll be expecting your comments….thank you for all your support and May God Bless you always**


	14. Chapter 14 My Angel

**Chapter 13**

**"My Angel"  
**

**Paul POV**

Paul never left Hermione's side. He's afraid that if he leaves her even just for a second, she will suddenly vanish and this time it might be forever. He loves her…He loves her so much. He didn't know what he was thinking when he almost gave her up. God! how can he give up someone that became his reason in living.

She looks so beautiful while peacefully sleeping and Paul can't stop himself from caressing her face gently. God, he will do everything for this woman…everything, all he need is another chance to be with her and this time he promises that he will never ever hurt her again in any way. Just one chance and this time, it is a promise that he is willing to keep until the day he dies.

He might not know what's happening but he is certain that she is in pain, a lot of pain that made her suffer so much. He is a shifter and all along he thought he is strong enough to defeat anyone but what happened back there..God! For the first time he felt so weak, while watching his imprint fought alone. He felt so useless, because all he can do is watch her suffering without doing anything...

He never felt so much fear while seeing Hermione bleeding, he was so afraid that if he could not reach her he might lose her, and if that happened he knew, he would follow her without a second thought.

"I love you so much Hermione and I hope you will give me a second chance to be with you. This time I promise to ensure your happiness, I will do anything for you."  
**  
Hermione POV**

Hermione's mind was still blurry when she woke up in her own room, but after a few moments she finally remembered what happened. She sighed loudly while starting to dress herself. She felt less pain coming from her wounds, Neville really became a good healer, but sadly not all wounds can be heal by any doctor nor any healer.

Then she heard a loud scream that she recognized as Luna's. She grabs her wand tightly and run to where the voice is coming from. Worst things are playing on her mind while running because it seems that fate really loves testing her.

Her ears led her to one room at the end of the hallway, the door is opened and she can clearly see the vampires and wolves arguing, but what attracted her attention is Seth who is crying and doing everything he can to free himself from Sam and Paul's grasp. If the charm in the house will not prohibit him from phasing he might already burst into his large wolf.

"Hermione!" Neville said loudly gaining the attention of others.

"What's happening here?" Hermione didn't wait for Neville's answer she runs again but this time towards the bathroom of Luna's room where she can hear Luna's continues screaming.

"That guy tried to approach Luna when she woke up then the next thing she went nuts and locked herself in the bathroom. I tried to open it, but Luna has my wand."

Hermione didn't need to ask who the guy is that Neville is referring to; it was pretty obvious that Seth is the main reason of this havoc.

She knocks on the door but she only received another scream and when she called Luna she received the same response. Hermione looks at the door intently afraid at what she might see inside.

"Hermione?"

She looks at Rosalie who is looking at her worriedly, she tried to smile at her but even found it hard to give her a fake one.

When she raised her wand and pointed it at the door she only noticed then that she is shaking. "Alohamora." And just like that, they all hear the door unlock.

She reached for the doorknob and opened the door only to see Luna in a way that she might never forget.

Luna is drenching herself while still screaming loudly and hysterically as if someone is attacking her. Her face held so much terror as if she is seeing something terrible and Hermione doesn't need to read her mind to know what is going through her head.

"L-Luna?" when she received another painful scream from her, she ran towards her

and hugged her not caring about the coldness of the water the shower is giving her.

Luna violently move to free herself from her hug while screaming loudly and Hermione's ears started to complain but she never let her go, Luna needs her right now and she will never let go. "Luna it's okay, i-it's okay."

Luna's struggling decreases little by little and her screaming stops but Hermione can still hear her whimpering and she swears that if those death eaters were still alive she might hunt them and kill them again and this time much more brutal and painful. No one deserves the things that Luna experienced!

When Luna stopped fighting her, the only thing that Hermione can hear is her soft sobs but she felt much more terrible.

This is Luna...the weird Ravenclaw, but a friend that knows how to lighten their mood; Hermione still blamed herself of what happened to her once bubbly friend.

"I-I'm sorry Luna…I'm sorry." Together with the cold water coming from the shower, Hermione can feel her own tears falling from her eyes. It is all her fault that her friend is like this! If only she arrived much sooner then maybe she could have still saved her! she might be able to save her from this terrible faith.

It was very painful seeing Luna lose her fire and be like this, a miserable woman who carries the nightmare of her terrible past. What is more painful to know is she can only watch Luna.

After ensuring that Luna is resting peacefully Hermione leave her room. The others already left after she got Luna out of the shower, but not before Seth tried again to touch Luna only to stop by Luna's whimper.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looks at Neville who is looking at her questioningly but with so much determination.

"Not now Neville, I'm tired." She might be glad that Neville is here, but she is not yet ready to tell him what she told to Kingsley. She doesn't know what to say to him…This is Neville and it feels much harder to tell him everything because he is her friend.

She originally want to go towards her room, but Neville blocked her way, it appears that Neville will not take no for an answer, so she changed her tracks and started to walk downstairs, but she can still hear her friend following her and for the first time in her life she hates Neville's boldness.

The wolves and vampires immediately stop arguing about whatever it is when they saw her,.

"It was those 13 death eaters that did this to Luna, right."

She heard a loud growl and when she looks up she saw Seth with a very angry expression while his brothers is restraining him.

Hermione turned to look at his friend with a very cold expression. Right now Neville is not her favorite person, he wanted to do this in front of so many people then she will give him that. "When did you become so nosy, Neville?"

"I need to know, Hermione."

"It's none of your business."

"It is! So stop doing this!"

"Stop what!"

Neville walks towards Hermione until they are only few steps away from each other.

"Stop closing yourself to us, I understand where this is coming from but please Let us help you…Hermione, You're not alone."

Neville's words stirred something deep in her. His words are like a match that ignites the fuel, which is hidden. The bitterness in her heart that she didn't know existed, until now. "What do you want to hear, Neville?"

Neville was taken aback by Hermione's harshness, he never heard her talk this way before. "H-Hermione."

"Fine, Neville !Fine! I killed those 13 monsters, and you know what I enjoyed it!"  
When Neville tried to touch her shoulder she shrugged off his effort, she is so tired of everyone confronting her of something that they don't have any knowledge about.

"All of you are always telling me that you understand me! But you know what! You are all wrong!"

"Hermione, Please.." Neville hated seeing the hunted look in Hermione's face. He saw it when her parents died and when Ron died and he never liked it. If telling him everything will only hurt her, then he doesn't want to know anything.

"What! Didn't you say that you wanted the truth!"

"Ms. Granger." This time she heard Madam Pomfrey who arrived from the floo just in time to hear everything.

But just like Neville, she also ignored her. She had enough of all of this! She had enough of people telling her that they understand her but in reality they don't even have the slightest idea of what she is going through. They don't understand at all!

"After the war everyone suffered but you all had someone there for you, the Weasley's, Luna, DA, Order, everyone and even you Neville you still had your grandmother and me… I lost everyone and I have no one."

Hermione knows that she said too much but she is not yet done. "Do you know how my parents died?"b

"Hermione, please enough." now Neville is already on the edge of crying and it seems that everyone that is listening has tears in their eyes. Paul was the worst, who is crying uncontrollably.

"Those bastards…Those b-bastards t-tortured them in front of me! They m-made them beg for their lives! And they did…but not for their lives… N-no…not f-for their lives! But for m-mine!"

When Neville tried to reach her she automatically steps backward which instantly stops him from advancing.

"R-Ron and H-Harry was my anchor, then Ron d-died and H-Harry is missing. All of you w-want to embed in my brain t-that he is d-dead but I will not believe..i will n-never b-believe it because H-Harry promise that he will r-return to me. H-he p-promise and he is the only p-person that always k-kept his p-promise."

Neville and Madam Pomfrey is speechless, they never thought that their discussion affected Hermione so much.

Hermione looks at Neville with tears in her eyes. "I a-am alone Neville and y-you will not understand h-how it f-felt to be alone with so m-many people surrounding y-you. You don't know h-how it feels to w-wake up every day and w-wished that it will be the l-last, just to stop the pain…j-just to stop t-the suffering, j-just to stop e-everything. You will not u-understand it Neville! and no one w-will!"

Hermione didn't wait for his answer she ran as fast as she could away from him, away from this place and away from everything and away from everyone. She continued running even though she is already tired she never stopped. She ran and ran and ran, until suddenly a branch off a tree caught her foot making her fall ** the muddy forest ground.

Slowly Hermione sits and hugs her knees and buries her face between her knees to cry not because of the pain she received during the fall but because of the pain that she had been enduring ever since her life started to become such a mess.

She continued crying loudly not caring if anyone will hear her, she just wants to release her tears that has been long hidden and now wants to makes their presence known.

She doesn't know how long she been crying but the tears just can't stop flowing, then suddenly a pair of warm arms engulf her into a hug.

"Hermione…"

When she heard Paul's familiar voice full of concern it stirred something in her, and now she does not only feel her bitterness towards Neville and the others but also to Paul. She started to feel it again, the rejection when he turned his back on her, but that rejection slowly turned into anger.

Hermione stands up and turned to look at Paul to see him looking at her worriedly but that's not what she is seeing right now because all she can see is the guy that promised her to be by her side no matter what happens and yet he broke that promise, which hurt her immensely.

She pushed Paul away from her but she didn't even move him not an inch away from her, she only manages to remove his arms from her.

"Hermione, p-please…" Paul said weakly unable to contain his own tears, seeing Hermione this broken hurts him so much.

"What Paul!" Hermione wiped her tears harshly. "Are you also here to tell me that you understand me?"

"Hermione calm down, maybe we should go back. Neville didn't mean it."

Hermione can feel her anger increase. "You're taking their side!"

"H-Hermione. I want to help you but I don't know how so please let's go back."  
Hermione is literally shaking and Paul is afraid that she might be suffering from a panic attack right now.

"Hermione-"

"PAUL!"Hermione said his name loudly and she felt so weak suddenly after it.

Paul stops his attempt to touch Hermione when he saw the hatred in her eyes. He remained immobile not knowing what to do. Then she hit him in his chest, it was a weak hit but he felt it and it hurts him more than the punches he received from those leeches.

"H-how c-could y-you... h-how could y-you..how d-dare y-you" Hermione hit him again while still crying and Paul just let her. "H-how dare you take their side.."

Paul's eyes widen suddenly when he finally understands her, because in Hermione's point of view he betrayed her…again."

"H-How dare-"

Paul hugs Hermione and when she tried to shrug him off; he just hugs her more tightly. "I'm sorry…I 'm sorry Hermione…Please, I'm wrong… please don't cry anymore."

"How dare you.." Hermione continuously said while trying to push him away but Paul didn't move, so she just continued crying, which cut something deeper in Paul's heart.

"I-I am wrong…I a-am w-wrong Hermione..please d-don't cry."

Hermione stopped talking but her crying didn't cease instead her crying just become louder and louder.

""I-I am wrong…I a-am w-wrong Hermione..Please d-don't cry anymore." Paul continuously said hoping that by doing that it will ease her pain even just a little.

And just like that Hermione poured herself into him letting him see a portion of her real side…her weakness.

When Hermione opened her eyes again she is slightly disoriented. She was in an unfamiliar place but when she saw Paul sitting on the bed while leaning on the head board next to where she is laying; she finally remembered what happened. She is still tired and very sleepy and Paul noticed it with her yawn.

"Hermione, Rest again, you are still tired."

Hermione closed her eyes again, determined to follow what Paul said but her mind is restless and she cannot rest well because all she can see is the bad images of bloody people in her mind so she opened her eyes again and looks at Paul who is still looking at her while playing with her hair and Hermione doubts if he is even aware of what he is doing.

"Tell me a story…"

"Story?" The truth is he will do everything for Hermione.

Hermione nodded her head. "When I was young my mom always tells me a story before I fall asleep." She said quietly and almost in a whisper.

Paul was quiet for a while. He remembered Hermione outburst not a moment ago at

her house. Her parents are already dead, and it was not even a normal death. God! If he found out who those bastards are that made her suffer, he will kill them! Hermione deserved a normal life; she doesn't deserve this kind of life that hunts her continuously. She deserves better.

"Paul?"

Paul looks at Hermione again to see her worried expression and only then he noticed his shaking. He took a deep breath to calm himself and after a several breaths he finally calmed down. "What do you want to hear?"

"Anything…I really don't care."

Paul looks at the wall in front of him. He never thought that he will tell this story to

anyone willingly. But this is His Hermione and he will do anything for her without a second thought because she is more than worth it.

"Once there was a boy, he was very lonely because no one loved him… you see his mother died while giving birth to him and his father hates him so much for that, because he blamed him for his mother's death." Paul took a deep breath.

"Every day was hard for him, He has no one to back him up and because of that he is so sad and very lonely he felt so alone and insignificant in this world… but then that sadness turned into anger and bitterness that turned him into bitter and volatile person."

Hermione turned into Paul side to listen to him better but Paul remained looking at the wall, his appearance very calm and not giving any emotions but she knew better. Even without telling her directly she knows very well that he is telling her his life's story and she sat silently listening to him.

"Then his father died but nothing changed for him. He became very angry to everything and everyone. Even when he found many friends he was still sad and angry because the pain from the past already broke him beyond repair."

Hermione held Paul's hand because even though he remained calm she could see his unshed tears; his pain reminded her of her own pain.

"Did he become alright and find his happy ending?" she asked then yawned after, she can feel her eyes slowly dropping out of tiredness, her tiredness slowly catching up on her but she still wanted to listen to him.

Paul looks at their intertwined hands then looks back at Hermione who yawns again with so much love that he felt his heart might burst due to its intensity. God, how he loves this girl."

"W-Well?" Hermione yawned again. "Did he?"

"Did he what?"

"D-Did he find his happy e-ending?"

Paul can't help but smile. "Yes he did…He found his saviour and his reason to live…He found his angel."

"T-that's good."

When Hermione yawns again Paul can't help but chuckle. "Sleep, Hermione." Paul tried to get up to let Hermione rest much peacefully but Hermione just held his hand tightly making him look at her questioningly.

"Hold my hand, please." Hermione said while looking directly at Paul's eyes.

"I'll never let you go." Paul sits comfortably at her side while just looking at her.

Hermione doesn't know it but he will do anything for her, and when he said that he will never let her go he meant more than holding her hand because from this moment as he promised before he will never again turn his back on her nor betray her in any form. He will be entirely hers, and no matter what she decides he will support her without any questions. Because even if she decides to destroy the world he will still be by her side no matter what happens.

Just like what he said to her she is his savior. She saved him and she doesn't know it yet. He wants to be her savior not because she is his imprint but because Hermione is worth saving…she is worth all the happiness in this world. She already suffered enough it's only fair that it is her turn to be happy this time.


End file.
